Fiction Meets Reality
by Captain Rose 35
Summary: Meet Rosalina 'Rose' Rosario a high school girl with split personality disorder. In her spare time, she watches 'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' and invents things but what happens when the secrets of her past come back to haunt her?
1. Late for school

Rose was busy watching 'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' again, this was the thirty-fifth time this month she watched the show, however, she fell asleep halfway through episode 41... again. She wasn't your normal high school girl oh no she was the smartest girl in her whole school. She woke up with a jolt because her phone was ringing the Gokaiger Mobilates ringtone. She added the ringtone when she was just in her first year of high school. "Yo! Who the fuck is this?" She answered, still half asleep. "Take a guess, Rose." A voice on the side said to her. "Devil!" Rose yelled down the line. "I told you not to call me when I'm watching Gokaiger! Now, what the fuck do you want?!" She yelled at Devil, pissed at fact that she woke up her up from a really good wet dream and that she interrupted her "Fun time." with Gokaiger.

"I just wanted to tell you that I heard that we are getting foreign exchange students coming to our school today." Devil said to Rose, looking at her laptop where she found the news about the students. "Did you only find out that out because you were stalking Yuki on Instagram?... again?" Rose to her friend while she was putting away the stuff she uses for "Fun time." There was a short silence on the other end of the phone before Devil spoke up again. "Yes." She finally said to Rose, closing the Instagram tab she had open and looking at her school news feed tab. Their school was Cherry Blossom school for the smart and mentally challenged. "Wait did you say foreign exchange students? This is England as far as I know no private school in England has ever gotten exchange students. Let alone foreign ones." Rose said in disbelieve, putting her phone into speaker mode, so that she could talk to Devil and have a shower.

"I know Rosie but it's true!" Devil yelled at her because she could hear running water in the background so that meant Rose was in the shower. "Any names, dates, photos or any info at all?" Rose said to her as she got out of the shower and was drying herself off. "Um nope none at all." Devil said to Rose, checking the news feed for any Info on the students like Rose asked her to. "Damn it! I was hoping for some info!" Rose yelled frustrated as she was putting her school uniform on. The uniform consisted of a white shirt, black trousers/skirt, any tights, pink or black blazers with the school symbol on it, pink and red tie, any socks/stockings of the students choice and black shoes.

"I know I was too but nothing on them yet just the fact they're coming to the school." Devil said, now stalking Yuki on Twitter. "Oh ok and stop stalking Yuki on Twitter I know you're on it because I can hear you drooling!" Rose yelled at her down the phone while she was putting bread into the toaster. "Fuck you! I bet you were stalking Ryota on Instagram again last night!" Devil yelled back at her, pissed. "Fakku! Watashi no himana jikan ni shite iru koto wa anata no bijinesu no doredesu ka!" (Fuck you! What I do in my spare time is none of your business!) Rose yelled at her friend in Japanese. "Rose I don't know Japanese as well as you do! I don't study it at bloody quarter past 6 in the morning!" Devil shouted at Rose, not knowing what her friend just said. Rose however though just stood there in shock at what Devil just said.

"Dev, what did you just say the time was?" Rose asked nervously. "Quarter past 6 why?" Devil answered her. "Tawagoto!" (Shit!) Rose yelled, running down the stairs to her garage. "What?! What's wrong Rosie?!" Devil said concerned for her. "I'm late for school baka!" (Stupid!) Rose said to the phone while opening the garage door. "Wait, Rose! School doesn't start till 8!" Devil yelled but it was no use, Rose had disconnected from the call and was putting on her motorbike helmet. "Tawagoto! Tawagoto! Tawagoto! Why didn't my alarm go off?!" Rose asked herself, riding her motorbike out of the garage while the doors closed behind her.

She sped down the roads and paths not caring who or what was in her way even though the sound of her motorbike speeding down the roads was bound to wake someone up at half-past 6 in the morning but she didn't care, she never cared. She arrived at the school at quarter to 7, the sun just starting peak over the horizon, she was completely unaware of the fact that she was being watched by two boys. They watched her park the bike, get off of it, take her helmet off, press the button on the keys and watched as the bike started to fold into a neat little cube. "Gotta love nanotechnology." They heard her say as she put the little cube in her bag and started to walk into the completely quiet and empty school. "That's her?" One boy asked the other. "Yes, it is." He answered. "She's hotter than the pictures." The first one said. "Hey! You know you can't just go and say that she might hear you!" The second boy shouted-whispered to his friend.

"I know! But it's true!" The first boy shouted-whispered at his friend. "But how will she react?" The first questioned. "She'll think you're a weirdo." The second answered. "Not to that! To us! We're two of the six main characters of her favourite show! Not to mention that I'm her most favourite character!" The first boy yelled to his friend stressed. The second boy however just sighed and said. "I know it's gonna be tough but she's our only chance and hope of getting back home and finding the others." The first boy just looked at his friend in dismay, sighed and replied. "I really hope this will be worth it." He sat down on the ground to rest after that. His friend joined him not soon after and answered his question. "Trust me it will be."


	2. First Meeting

After arriving at school early, Rose finds herself the unlucky student who has to show the foreign exchange students around or is she the unlucky one?

* * *

Rose's footsteps echoed throughout the still dark and empty school as she made her way to her only favourite room in the entire school. Music Room #3. The room was originally abandoned for reasons unknown but then Rose found it in her first year and turned it into her little sanctuary, the school didn't care as long as it didn't cost them money. Rose opened the doors to the room with ease and entered it.

The music room was a suite comprised of three or four rooms within its substantial size. The walls of the music room were covered with marble inlay panels of differing shapes and sizes. The ceiling was pink and white and was adorned with bas-relief scrollwork. The double doors to the room were also coloured light pink with golden door pulls that coordinate with the various gold highlight patterns and decorations adorning the walls and ceiling. The main part of the salon was furnished with red upholstered chairs and couches of varying lengths, accompanied by wooden tables suitable for tea brown coffee. On each table sat vases of red roses that were replaced daily by Rose.

She sat at the grand piano in the middle of the room and took out her phone, she then took her earbuds, put them in her ears, began to scroll through her emails and saw once again more karaoke requests from various karaoke companies. She saw that the most requested song was 'Orange' from 'Your Lie in April' also known as 'Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso'. "Kono kyoku wa mata?" (This song again?) Rose questioned herself annoyed, this was the third time she was asked to do the song. The first time, she was asked to do a guitar cover, the second time she was asked, she did an electric guitar cover, now it was a piano cover they were asking for.

"Oh mou! Are you kidding me?! Piano?! Piano takes longer to do! Oh well." Rose sighed as she cracked her fingers and began playing the piano. The only reason she this was because well the girl needs money so let's just leave it at that for now. Two hours later it was time for class. Rose was in her math class until the teacher gave her the worksheets they were doing, she did them all in 10 seconds flat and the teacher allowed her to leave the classroom... again. This was the same routine for her since her 1st year of high school. All the teachers knew about her high IQ so they would always just give her the sheets instantly, allowed her to do them and leave.

So now Rose was walking around the school while listening to 'Karate' by 'Babymetal'. At least that's what she thought she was going to do until the next lesson when someone tapped her shoulder from behind. Rose jumped, turned around instantly and sucker punched the person who tapped her but unfortunately, it was one of her best friends. Sun. "Oh shit! I'm sorry Sunny! But you know better than to sneak up on me like that!" Rose yelled as she helped her friend up.

Sun was a what should I say? A very chubby girl? Yeah, let's go with very chubby. She had blonde/brown hair that was always tied up in a ponytail and she had blue eyes that were much darker than Roses. She always wore the black blazer of the school uniform instead of the pink because she hates pink but unfortunately for her, the ties were only in pink and red so she was fucked there. "It's ok Rose I know you didn't mean it." Sun said to Rose as she got up from the ground. "Rose! Sun!" Another voice yelled to them. "Oh hey, Devil!" Both Rose and Sun yelled at the time to their friend. Devil was taller then Rose and Sun, she had dirty blonde hair that was curly, sometimes it was tied up in a ponytail and sometimes it wasn't and her blue eyes were always hidden by blue glasses.

"Wait," Rose said. "Why are you two here? The only times you ever leave class is either when you get bored beyond belief or when Miss Spider-bitch tries to lecture you for no fucking reason as always." Rose said to them while she was putting her phone away. "The headmaster wanted us to come and get you." Sun said to Rose as she was taking her tie off. "Okay. But why you two? Why not the same guy he always uses?" Rose asked confused. "The headmaster was getting sick of you always beating him up when he tried to get your attention." Devil said crossing her arms together.

"Oh yeah." Rose said with a smile on her face as she remembered the times she beat up the poor bastard, from roundhouse kicking to punching him in the balls, the poor bugger went through it all. "Well, I better get going then see you girls later oh and tell Spider-bitch to go fuck herself!" Rose yelled to them as started running to the headmaster's office. "We will!" Both Devil and Sunny yelled back to their friend.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Rose asked him as she peaked her head around the door. "Oh yes! Rose please come in!" The headmaster cheered at the girl as she sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk. "Now Rose I bet you're wondering why I called you here today? Huh? Well, it's because I want you to show the two new foreign exchange students around! Isn't that great?!" The headmaster said excitedly to her.

"Son'nabakana! Mushiro watashi no baiburētā o saidai ni settei shite `pinkī' o minagara `tanoshī jikan' o sugoshite kudasai! Soshite, sono eiga wa hontōni" tanoshī jikan" o yatte kusoda!" (Oh hell no! I rather do "Fun time" with my vibrator set to max while watching 'The Pinkie!' And that film is really shit to do "Fun time" too!) Rose thought in dismay.

"Yes, it's great." Rose said, trying her best not to show any disgust at the idea. "Sweet! Now then let's go and meet them!" The headmaster said as he dragged Rose out of his office and to one of the meeting rooms on the second floor. "Now you just wait here while I get them, their files are on the table so go ahead and read them ok?" The headmaster said to Rose as he slipped out of the door to get the students.

"Great," Rose thought. "Well, I'm royally fucked." She said as she picked the flies on the table and began to read them. "Let's see," She mumbled to herself. "Both males, both aged 15, both have black hair and brown eyes and they are brothers nice but not twins thought that's a bit weird." Rose read out to herself but what truly caught her eye... was their names.

"Now then names where are the names oh here they are." Rose said to herself, she expected any names for the two boys but she didn't expect these names. "Eh?!" Rose screamed out in confusion. "Am I reading them right?!" She screamed to herself, she kept re-reading the names and at one point she even took her pink glasses, cleaned them and put them back on but what she read was right, the names on the papers were. "Marvelous Gibken and Joe Gibken?!" She screamed out loud thank god the walls were soundproof.

"No it's ok Rose it's ok maybe their parents are just really big fans of the show! Yeah, that's right! Maybe their parents are big fans so when they enter the room they will look nothing like the actual characters!" Rose said trying to keep herself sane. "Rose are you ready for them?" The headmaster asked her. When did he come in?! "Um yes, I am!" Rose answered him nodding.

The headmaster left the room again to get them while Rose heard him say. "Ok, she ready for you!" She quickly sat up straight and grabbed the files began to read through them again to look professional. She heard two footsteps enter the room and a voice saying. "You Rose Rosario?" Rose put down the files and said. "Why yes, I am." She looked up at them and saw something she never thought she would see in real life or in her lifetime. Captain Marvelous and Joe Gibken. "Ā, watashi no fakku." (Oh, fuck me.) She thought.


	3. Tour

Rose's heart skips a beat when she sees the foreign exchange students for the first time, the only trouble is that it's never done that outside her house before. Ever.

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" A voice said to Rose, waving a hand in front of her face. Rose snapped out of it and looked at the boys in disbelief again. "How can this be possible?!" Rose screamed mentally to herself. "They shouldn't be here! Hell! They shouldn't even exist!" Rose stood up and walked over to the boys, trying her best to stay calm.

(Marvelous's POV)  
"Rose Rosario. That name is so weird yet unique at the same time." Marvelous thought as he listened to the headmaster tell them all about their tour guide. "Now I have to warn you two Rose may look like an emotionless person at first but trust me she's very sweet once you get to know her." The headmaster explained to them. "Wait, emotionless? Why did he just say she may seem like an emotionless person?" He thought. Looks like there's more to Rose than meets the eye.

"Come on then you two! let's meet your tour guide!" The headmaster cheered, grabbing both of their hands and pulled them to the door that leads to the room that Rose was in. "Oh god! He's like adult Gai!" Marvelous thought in dismay.

(Back to Rosie!)  
"Hi, I'm Rose Rosario. Nice to meet you." Rose said to both boys, holding a hand up, waiting for them to shake it. "Looks they don't speak much English. Oh god, I really hoped I didn't have to do this but it looks like I have no other choice." Rose thought to herself annoyed. "Eigo o hanasemasu ka?" (Do you speak English?) Rose asked them in flawless Japanese.

Both boys looked at Rose in surprise because of her use of Japanese and how good it was. "Yeah, we do more than you think actually." Marvelous said to Rose, eyeing her body up and down. Rose blushed at the action but none the less, she still managed to look pissed at the boy. "When you're done eyeing up my breasts let's get on with the tour shall we?" Rose snapped at Marvelous while walking to the door, both boys following her suit.

Rose saw at the corner of her eye that Joe was hitting Marvelous on the head for his action back in the meeting room. She snickered at this and did her best to not burst out laughing, both at the boys and her current situation. "Captain Marvelous and Joe Gibken are actually here! With me! Right now! At my school! This defines all logic! Ha! Haha! Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! I'M FUCKING LOSING MY MIND BECAUSE OF THIS SHIT!" Rose screamed to herself mentally, slowly feeling herself go insane.

"Ok then let me start by telling you the schools history. It was built in the 1900s but back then it was originally a warehouse for building supplies but then a Japanese woman named Sakura..." Rose said, droning on and on about the school's history and how it came to be a private school in the first place. Marvelous was amazed at how she knew so much about the school and its history but more importantly he was amazed at Rose herself.

Her ruby red hair tied in a neat ponytail, her sky blue eyes hidden by her sparkly pink glasses, the way she spoke and the way she looked nearly drove Marvelous insane. Nearly. He listened very carefully to Rose who was still explaining everything about the school. "Rose!" Devil yelled to Rose from across the field, waving to her.

"Ā, kuso! Akuma! Kanojo ga jō ni kanzen ni shūchaku shite iru no o wasurete shimatta! Kanojo ga kare o miru to, kanojo wa kichigai ni narudeshou!" (Oh shit! Devil! I forgot she's completely obsessed with Joe! If she sees him she'll go insane!) Rose screamed out loud, causing both boys to look at her as if she was insane.

Devil ran over to them who was quickly joined by Sun and like Rose was shocked at what they saw. "Girls! It's great that you're here! I want you to meet Marvelous and Joe Gibken. They are the foreign exchange students we've been hearing about." Rose explained to her friends who both were on the verge of fainting. "Rosie a quick word, please?" Devil and Sun asked her at the same time. "Girls I can't I busy at the moment. But later hopefully." Rose said to them, still uneasy with the fact that two of the six mains characters of her favourite show were standing right behind her.

"Nope you can talk to them we're done here." Marvelous said to Rose who was now pissed at him. "Now I've got a question for you. Are you single?" Marvelous asked her. "Anata no onsha o koimasu ka?!" (I beg your fucking pardon?!) Rose screamed at Marvelous on the verge of having a nosebleed. "I said are you single?" Marvelous asked again.

Rose was shocked at what she heard. Captain Marvelous the Captain of the Gokaigers was asking if she was single. Hesitant, Rose answered his question. "Yes, I am." She sighed out annoyed but what happened next send her from annoyed mode to downright lovey-dovey mode. (Or Anime girl mode as Sun and Devil like to call it.)

She suddenly felt hot lips on hers, a tongue in her mouth, saliva being exchanged and teeth knocking against each other. Marvelous pulled his lips away from Roses and saw her now red face. He smirked at her and said. "See you tomorrow." With a wink and left with Joe who like Sunny and Devil was shocked at what just happened.

Rose just stood there in shock at what just happened. Captain Marvelous just kissed her. Captain Marvelous her lifelong crush ever since she was 13 just kissed her. At this moment Rose could only think of one word to say and that was. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed out as she fainted.

"Rose!" Devil and Sun yelled as they caught her. "Anime girl mode I called it! Nosebleed and all!" Sun yelled out while helping Devil move Rose off of the ground and indoors. "Fiction just met reality." Rose thought as she slipped away to dreamland even though she no longer needed it. Because like she just thought. Fiction just met reality.


	4. Dreams

Yesterday's events are stuck in Rose head as she battles her emotions, heart and mind.

* * *

"Oh god. Note to self, don't drink whisky when you're on headache pills, it'll just make the headache fucking worse." Rose moaned out in pain as she rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a yelp. Yesterday's events kept repeating themselves in Roses' head, she would usually just forget about the day before and move on to the next day, then forget about that day and so forth.

But yesterday was stuck in her mind, she could remember everything, getting to school early, Sun and Devil telling her that the headmaster wanted to see her, reading the boys files and most importantly she could remember the kiss in detail.

She reluctantly got up and got ready for school. She rode there slowly because of her headache/hangover affecting her driving. When she got there, she was greeted by two familiar faces. "Morning Rose." Both Marvelous and Joe said to her.

"Morning." She said annoyed to them, normally people wouldn't say morning to her as they can see that Rose was hungover. She realised who she just said morning to her and backed up to see if they really were real. She looked at them. "Ā fakku." (Oh fuck.) She said to them, facepalming herself.

"You're real. You're fucking real. I was hoping it was just a dream." Rose sighed out annoyed. She stared at them for another moment or two before turning away from them and walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Marvelous yelled at her.

 _We walked with our shoulders in line, laughing about things that didn't matter as we looked onward toward the same dream._

"My sanctuary! Where you fakes don't know where is it!" Rose yelled at them, running away. They saw that she held her bag abnormally tight for some reason as she was running. Marvelous watched her as she became a blur in the crowd of students entering the school.

 _If I listen carefully, I can still hear it: Your voice, staining this city orange._

She called them fakes. Just out of the blue, she called them fakes. Why? Because she thought that this was just a cruel dream and that she was going to wake up to reality. The ice-cold reality where they didn't exist. Where her lifelong crush didn't exist. Where they weren't supposed to exist.

 _When you're not around, I'm so bored, but when I say I'm lonely, you just laugh at me._

All her life Rose dreamt of meeting the Gokaigers, her heroes, her um porn for "Fun time." Hey, what can I say? Except the girl has needs and that she's fucked up. Badly. She arrived at Music Room #3 and went to the bathroom part of the room. She put down a bag full of pads, wipes and other things for that time of the month for women.

 _I just keep counting up the things I have left, that shine brightly and never fade away._

She was confused and scared, how did this happen? How did they come to this world? It was. "Impossible!" Rose screamed at her reflection, washing away blood, sweat, tears and other bodily fluids away from her hands and face. "In every book, you ever read! Travelling to other dimensions is impossible! You looked in every book about science, maths, quantum mechanics and transdimensional tunnelling! It isn't possible! You tried it yourself, Rose! You know it doesn't work!"

 _Like the sky after the rain lets up… like clearing up one's heart… I remember your smile; it floats up in my mind and I can't help but smile._

Tears began to stream down her face as a million thoughts ran through her head. Was she crying because of her time of the month? Or because she's seeing and talking to two boys that are defining all logic? She didn't know but the thing she most definitely knew is that she couldn't let anyone see her like this. See her weak and helpless.

 _Surely, just as we were that day… like innocent children, we'll run through the passing seasons, seeing each of our many tomorrows._

She exited the bathroom and sat down at the grand piano trying to clear her thoughts of the two defining logic boys but she was finding it very hard since one of them kissed her. "It just isn't possible. It just isn't possible. It just isn't possible." She kept repeating to herself. Rose was a girl who believed that the impossible was possible but even since that day she stopped believing in that.

 _Whenever I was alone and started to feel uneasy… On nights I didn't want to sleep, we'd just go on talking._

What was that day you ask? Well, it was the day her parents died in a car accident. Rose could remember that day so clearly even though she was only 3 when it happened. She was half asleep so her parents were talking quietly to avoid waking her up. She fell asleep for a long time and when she woke up she was in the hospital covered in blood only the blood wasn't her own.

 _I wonder what you'll go on to see from here, and what I'll see right here._

Depression took her from that point on, leaving her in a world of despair. An old family friend took her in from that point on, fortunately, though she only lived with him for about 10 years. At 13 she learned to take care of herself but depression still had its hold on her until she found them.

 _I'll try to entrust my tears, to this city where the setting sun stains everything orange._

'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'. The show that taught her to dream again. Rose found it funny how she could remember the first time she watched them, the first time she watched them battle, and the first time she saw Marvelous and fell in love with him. But she knew he wasn't real even if he was the love would've been one-sided.

 _This single love was born among a million rays of light; Even if you never change… even if you happen to change… you're you, so I'm not worried._

She still couldn't get yesterday out of her head. Captain Marvelous of the Gokaigers. Kissed her. Why her? Of all the girls he could've kissed, he kissed her. Did he love her? Or was he messing with her? Rose didn't know anymore. After battling her emotions last night with the help of whisky, Rose concluded that she didn't need love. Not now or ever.

 _Someday we'll both become adults and meet wonderful people; At that time, I hope we can bring along our irreplaceable families and meet here again…_

But she knew that the love she needed was family love, the love that she lost when her parents died and when her grandparents died. "Okāsan, otōsan tasukete!" (Mother, father help me!) Rose screamed out in dismay, covering her ears with her hands. She fell down onto the floor sobbing her eyes out, her hands still covering her ears all while not knowing that once again she was being watched.

 _Like the sky after the rain lets up… like clearing up one's heart… I remember your smile; it floats up in my mind and I can't help but smile._

Marvelous and Joe watched Rose in horror as she broke down in into tears. Her sobs of pain, sadness and help only being heard by them. They knew she was broken but they didn't know that she was this broken. It scared them a lot but it only made them want to help her even more. They needed Rose and Rose needed them, she just didn't know it yet.

 _This single love was born among a million rays of light… We run through the passing seasons, seeing each of our many tomorrows; Choosing from each of our many dreams._


	5. Nightmares

Marvelous and Joe get a glimpse of Roses emotionless side for the first time and it scares them a lot.

* * *

Lunchtime came around very quickly for both boys and to be honest, they weren't interested in their lunch at all they were more interested in Rose and the blank emotionless face she had on. She ate her lunch without care or thought of some of the food getting stuck to her face. After Rose finished crying in the music room they saw her take some sort of pill bottle out of her bag and pop some pills into her mouth and that was it. Nothing. For the rest of the morning, her face showed nothing that resembled emotion. No smile, no frown, no nothing and quite honestly it scared them a lot. Devil and Sunny quickly joined her and thankfully managed to bring some emotion back to the girl.

"Eh?! What do you mean we got two more foreign exchange students coming?!" Rose screamed at them slamming her hands onto the table causing some of the trays on it to move a bit. Unfortunately for the boys, it wasn't any positives emotions but eh still better than nothing. "Yeah it was on the school news tab this morning didn't you see it?" Devil asked Rose confused. "Ummm." Rose trailed off, her eyes quickly darting to the boys and back at her friends a couple of times.

(Small flashback)

 _"Oh yeah come on Rosie come on girl you got this! Oh-oh-oh-oh. OH YES! Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes. That's a good girl."_

(End of flashback)

"No, I didn't my um laptop was broken! Yes, that's right! My laptop was broken!" Rose said trying her best to hide the embarrassed blush on her face. Her friends just stared at her knowing she was lying and trying to hide the real reason she didn't see the news. "You were having "Fun time." Again weren't you Rosie?" Sun asked Rose crossing her arms. Rose sighed in defeat and said. "What do you think?" Rose wiped her face, crossed her arms and sat back down saying. "I bet the headmaster's gonna make me show them around like the last two." She took a glimpse at the two boys on the other side of the room for a few seconds and then turned back to the girls. "Hopefully this two wouldn't be so surprising like the last two." Rose mumbled to herself and her friends.

All three of them turned to look at the boys once again still confused by them. How are they here? Why are they here? Will the other ones becoming too? So many questions ran through the girl's heads. They turned back around to talk to each other totally unaware that the said boys were walking towards them. "You need something?" A male voice asked from behind the girls. Rose almost immediately became stiff as a board and stayed silent while Devil said. "No why?" "You keep looking at us." The voice answered again. "We were just curious isn't that right Rosie?" Sun asked Rose mischievously while giving her a wink. "Rose Rosario to the headmaster's office. Rose Rosario to the headmaster's office." A voice announced over the speakers in the now quite lunch hall. "Hozon sa reta!" (Saved!) Rose yelled out as she ran out of the lunch hall leaving Devil and Sun with the two mystery boys. "You bitch get back here!" Both girls yelled at their friend who just left the lunch hall.

The two mystery boys were confused at the sudden announcement why was Rose called to the headmaster's office? And why were two more foreign exchange students coming? Weren't they the only ones? Unless... No, it was impossible they were the only ones who got sucked into the portal or at least they hoped they were because if the others ended up getting sucked in as well that could mean big trouble for their earth and they mean big trouble.

Rose was once again dragged away to one of the meeting rooms on the second floor of her high school to meet the two new foreign exchange students and like the last two was left with their flies. "Anata wa watashi o jōdan shite imasu ka?!" (Are you fucking kidding me?!) Rose yelled out once again thank god the walls were soundproof. "Don Dogoier and Ikari Gai?!" Rose yelled out in horror, near fainting. "Resist the urge to faint Rosie. Resist the urge to faint." Rose kept repeating to herself, rocking slightly back and forward to try to calm herself down.

The door opened again to reveal the headmaster and two young boys who appearances most definitely matched the names. "Jōdandeshou." (You gotta be kidding me.) Rose breathed out as she got a good look at the boys. "Ok, you know the drill, Rose. Hade ni ikuze." (Let's make this showy) She mumbled to herself watching the headmaster leave the room. She took a deep breath and said to them. "If you want your perverted captain and his first mate they're in the lunch hall which I'll be more than happy to show you where it is." Saying this caused both boys eyes to open wide open and stare at her in disbelief. "Well, maybe I can give you the tour at least first." Rose said to them grabbing their arms and pulling them outside. "I think we're gonna get along just fine because at least hopefully you to will put the other two in their place."

"For now it looks like I'm gonna have to cope with this nightmare till I figure out what the hell is going on here." Rose thought to herself as showed the new students around the school and told them about its history all while not knowing that a newfound warmth has found its way into her heart.


	6. Fight

While showing the new students around school Rose gets into a fight defending one of them.

* * *

"Showing these two around the school is much easier than I thought." Rose thought to herself as she showed them around the school. Thankfully unlike a certain pirate captain they didn't eye up her breasts. Occasionally they would ask her questions about the school and how it came to be which to Roses liking she answered. The boys were surprised by the fact that Rose was calm about the whole situation they asked her why but she said. "Oh no I'm not calm about this at all I'm freaking out a lot you just can't tell because I always vent it at home in my basement." Her right eye twitched after that and caused them to wonder if they should have come to the school much earlier than they planned.

"Hey look it's the weird Chinese squad!" Someone yelled out to them, Rose just rolled her eyes. "They're Japanese and I speak it, David you baka!" She snapped at him causing him and everyone else in hearing radius to stare at her in surprise. Normally she would just ignore Dave and his little gang of jocks when they insulted her but this time she insulted him back. "Take no notice of him boys, he's just a wimp who picks on other people because he's scared to admit he's gay!" Rose said to them shouting the last part at Dave. "Anyway like I was saying no I'm not calm about this I am freaking out at this I just vent it in my basement at home... ahh!"

She was interrupted by someone pushing her out of their way, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and before she knew it she was on the ground. She looked up and saw Gai on the ground, holding his cheek in pain, Don comforting him and the bastard who dared slapped the innocent boy. David "Dave" Karofsky. "He pushed me out of the way. Oh, fuck this is all still real of course Gai would do something like this he's a hero for fuck's sake!" Rose thought to herself in anger. How dare Dave hurt Gai! He was going to pay! She stood up and glared at him, her eyes had a flame in them a flame that everyone thought died a long time ago.

"Got something to say, bitch?!" David shouted at her glaring back at her. Rose mumbled something under her breath which caused Dave to yell at her again. "What was that?! Come on speak up!" She mumbled something under her breath again, it was louder this time but no he still couldn't hear it. "Speak louder you stupid fuck!" He yelled, his hand went to slap her again but Rose caught his hand in time. "I said! Hade ni ikuze!" (Let's make this showy!) She shouted in his face dropping his hand and roundhouse kicking him in the head.

Everyone gasped at this including the boys who looked at her in surprise. Rose looked at Dave on the floor holding his now bleeding nose, she too was surprised at what she did as well. "Oh my god, what have I done?!" She yelled out in horror. "Not only did I roundhouse kick him in the fucking head! I said the fucking catchphrase! With the two of the very people who fucking say it right next to me!" She shouted out before dodging a punch by David with a backflip. "Oh well, I already said it so I might as well make it showy." Rose said shrugging, doing a front flip over David to avoid a kick from him. She landed a few meters behind him as she stood up and yelled at him. "Nobody hurts the Gokaigers on my watch!"

He ran at her again going to punch her while Rose just stood there emotionless, soon after Rose smirked as she jumped out of the way leaving Dave confused. "What the?! Where'd she go?!" He shouted out looking for the said girl. "Up here!" A singsong voice said from above. He looked up and saw Rose... flying. She had water wings which were attached to a blue teardrop-shaped gem on her back. "You like them? They're Lapis Lazulis water wings from 'Steven Universe' I even have the gem on my back as well. I made them last week. You just gonna love science and nanotechnology right?!" She said excitedly to him than the wings vanished and she dropkicked him from above.

"Like I said nobody messes with the Gokaigers on my watch bitch!" Rose yelled walking away from the collapsed David and back towards the boys she defended. She helped both boys back up and lead them towards the nurse's office. "You defended us why?" Gai asked her which caught her by surprise. "David's just a dickhead who picks on people he deems weak, different, looks weird and even sounds weird. So he when he went to slap me I guess it was because I said baka but then again I guess insulting him didn't really help. But I was surprised when you pushed me out of the way I knew he was going to do something to you because you took the hit instead. You didn't see it but he was raising his hand to slap you again or worse so that's why I defended you." Rose said to him stopping in front of the nurse's office and knocking on the door.

A few minutes passed for them as they waited on the chairs outside the nurse's office. They had to wait a few minutes before the nurse could see them. She was seeing Sunny at the moment because she accidentally bumped into a door and banged her head... again. Rose was struggling to pull the Lapis Lazuli gem off of her back to which Don more than happily helped her with since she helped them. Hopefully, in the later future, she would help them more and vice versa.


	7. Log Dates and Clods

The day after the fight has taken its toll on Rose and after hearing a voice while walking to school she decides to record the events of the week she's been having.

* * *

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_  
 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_  
 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_  
 _How do you measure, measure a year?_

 _In daylights, in sunsets_  
 _In midnights, in cups of coffee_  
 _In inches, in miles_  
 _In laughter, in strife_

 _In five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
 _Six hundred minutes_  
 _How do you measure_  
 _A year in the life?_

 _How about (love?)_

 _How about (love?)_

 _How about (love?)_

 _(Measure in) love_

 _Seasons of (Love) (Love)_  
 _Seasons of (Love) (Love)_

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
 _Six hundred minutes_  
 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
 _Journeys to plan_  
 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
 _Six hundred minutes_  
 _How do you measure_  
 _The life of a woman or a man?_

 _In truths that she learned_

 _Or in times that he cried_

 _In bridges, he burned_

 _Or the way that she died_

 _It's time now to sing out_  
 _Though the story never ends_  
 _Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends_

 _Remember the love (Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love)_  
 _Remember the love (You know that love is a gift from above)_  
 _Remember the love (Share love, give love, spread love)_  
 _Measure in love (Measure, measure your life in love)_

 _Seasons of (Love) (Love)_  
 _Seasons of (Love) (Love)_

Rose sighed after finishing, she let her hands fall helplessly against her sides and she let her head fall onto her pianos keyboard causing an awful sound to come from it. "Ow." She said in a monotone voice. "At least now I know the pills kicked in." She said once again in a monotone voice. Rose got up from her piano and walked over to her alarm clock and saw that the time was 5 o'clock. She sighed out annoyed and turned off the alarm that was set for 6 o'clock, there was no use for it since she was wide awake. Afterwards, she took her phone from the speaker deck and turned off the background chorus for Seasons of Love. She went down to her garage and looked at her motorbike for a few minutes, thinking if she really wanted to get to school early and deal with the extra hours she would have on hand.

"Fuck it I'll walk today." She decided, sighing out loud, pressing a button on her keys and watched as the bike started to fold into the neat little cube she herself designed. She walked out the front door, started to walk to school then she put her earbuds in her ears and started to listen to her music mix. It was now 6 o'clock in the morning and Rose was already halfway to school. Unfortunately though a very loud voice yelled out to her and caused her to cringe very hard.

"Ā, dare ka. Dare demo kare igai no hito wa watashi o gogo ni demo gozen-chū ni mukaeru koto ga dekimasu ka? Chōdo watashi o funsai shite, naze ima wa nazedesu ka?!" (Oh god, anyone. Anyone but him please god I can stand him in afternoons but mornings? Just shatter me now why don't ya?!) Rose yelled out in dismay and annoyance, she could see the said person and his friend running across the street to her. Rose pretended she didn't hear them and made a B-line for the nearby park. When she was sure that she lost them she took out a light green gem which was shaped like an inverted triangle with flattened corners from her bag and smashed it into her forehead as if she was facepalming herself.

"Oh fuck!" She yelled out in pain. "I gonna find a better way to put these fucking gems in!" She grunted in pain as the gem turned itself on and glowed a lighter green. Several thumps were heard as several things landed on the ground in front of her. "Peridots limb enhancers from 'Steven Universe' before she was proofed. Thank god the arm ones can record voice logs because I really need to do one right now after this week's events." Rose said to herself slipping them onto her.

"Let's see if I remember the details of these it's been a while. The artificial extensions are bright green and flare out toward the wrists and ankles, which are coloured a very dark green. The arm enhancers also feature artificial metallic fingers which are not directly attached but instead levitate around where the palms would be. The leg enhancers were used to serve to enhance her height. But since I'm about the average height for a teenage girl they're basically just weird hollowed out boots for me. Yep, I remember." Rose said out loud as she switched her glasses for a yellow visor.

The fingers on the left arm enhancer created a screen, shaped by four fingers and was being operated by Rose with the one that remained. "Voice recognition please." An electronic voice said from the light green coloured screen made by the fingers. "Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG." Rose said with a very bored voice as she stared at the screen blankly. "Voice recognised. Welcome back, Rose." The voice said before going to what looked like the main menu of the screen. Rose pressed a button of what looked like a microphone and began to speak.

"Log Date 7 15 2. Something weird has been going on this week and I'm currently trying to find out why. The characters from the Japanese TV show 'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' have been appearing at my school this week. First Captain Marvelous and Joe Gibken appeared and one of them kissed me I think you can guess who from the very early logs back when the Peridot gem was first made. Then Don Dogoier and Ikari Gai appeared was thankfully much better than the last two although I did get into a fight with David "Dave" Karofsky and won. Ha! Stupid clod never stood a chance against my gymnastics skills and the Lapis Lazuli gem! Which is working perfectly by the way. I'm more than willing to bet that Luka Millfy and Ahim de Famille will soon be appearing in this world and at my school very soon. I swear to god if that clod bird appears too I'm going to lose my fucking shit! Um, Peridot out!" Rose ended, embarrassed, quickly finishing the log.

Rose then heard some rustling from up in the tree above her causing some of the leafs on it to fall down onto her. "Stupid spying clods." She mumbled under her breath before the fingers on her right arm transformed into a blaster which charged and fired an electrified energy ball which exploded on impact into the tree above her. Rose heard two male screams coming closer to her as their sources fell out of the tree and onto the ground.

"You clods better have a good reason for spying on me." Rose said annoyed to the two people on the ground. Who were they? None other than Don Dogoier and Ikari Gai. "You ran away when I called your name Rose-San." Gai said dizzily, trying to stand up but failed to do so. "So we followed you to see why and then you started to do well that." Don also said dizzily, pointing at the limb enhancers Rose had on. She rolled her eyes and extended an arm each to the boys who stared at the strange devices weirdly for a few seconds but none the less took them. Rose pulled them both up from the ground with ease then she removed the yellow visor from over her eyes and placed her glasses back on to see the boys properly.

"Ok clods since you keep staring at my limb enhancers I would explain what they are but I guess you already heard so I'll just explain their abilities and show them to you." Rose said looking at the boys annoyed. "Anatomical Separation: I can separate sections of my limb enhancers by touching a lime-coloured button at the zone I want to remove." Rose demonstrated this by pressing a button on her foot part and it came off. Both boys stared at it in awe which caused Rose to snicker, put the foot back on and continue.

"Blaster: I can transform the fingers on my right arm into a blaster which can charge and fire an electrified energy ball which will explode on impact which you two experienced first hand. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the anything and I mean anything hopefully. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick oak tree, and has enough recoil to knock me onto my back. I have been unaware of this feature at first and afterwards, I was expressing clear surprise upon first using it." Rose explain showing boys the replay of her blasting them out of the tree.

"Rapid Fire: I'm able to fire a large amount of energy balls in rapid succession." She showed them this by blasting near some pigeons in the park which caused them to fly away in fear. "Holographic Interface: I can project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of my right hand, in which I can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology, as well as use to search for specific data, and record logs." Rose showed her first voice log to them on one arm and looked on the internet on the other one as proof.

"Tractor Beam: I can produce a light-green tractor beam from my left hand to move objects/people." "Are you sure this is safe Rose-San?" Gai asked her worried. Rose had asked them to stay still so she could demonstrate the tractor beam on them. "Yep! Now try not to squirm too much!" She said a little too cheerfully while the left hand shot a glowing light green beam towards them. They closed their eyes in fear and braced for it but nothing happened. They didn't feel anything in pain wise but they did feel their feet leave the ground which caused them to scream in fear. "Put us down! For the love of god Rose-San! Put us down!" Both of them yelled at Rose in fear causing her to laugh hysterically. "Okay, okay! Just a sec clods!" Rose laughed out loud, putting them both back on the ground and stopping the tractor beam.

"Wall-Scaling: I can freely run up vertical walls without falling." She made them watch her as she ran up the wall near the park's entrance without fail and/or hesitation. They both gave her star struck like looks which caused her to laugh hysterically once again and jump off of the park wall. "And last but not least!" Rose began. "Helicopter Fingers: I can expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly." She finished, showing them the helicopter fingers which lifted her off the ground slightly. When she dropped back down onto the ground she noticed that the boys were starry-eyed again but they were also abnormally still. So she gently tapped them on the head which caused them to fall over and faint.

"Clods." Rose mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes. She pointed her left hand at them and trapped them in the tractor beam again then expanded the fingers on her right hand to fly to school. "Better than nothing." She said to herself as flew away from the park and to the school.


	8. Last Time

Rose really hopes this is the last time she'll show new students around the school.

* * *

"Naze atarashī gakusei o mōichido misenakereba naranai nodesu ka?! Kore wa tatakai no tamedesu ka?! Sore wa tatakaidatta nodesu ka?!" (Why do I have to show new students around again?! Is this because of the fight?! It was the fight, wasn't it?!) Rose screamed at the headmaster in Japanese. "No Rose it isn't because of the fight it's because you're the most responsible person in this school and the less well 'special' one." The headmaster said calmly to her, perfectly understanding her Japanese. "Listen I know this week has taken its toll on you what with the all-new sudden transfer students and that." He spoke to her again trying to reason with her. "And I know that with your high IQ, you can't stand the 'idiots' in class. That's why I made the teachers give you the work straight away and let you leave after you're done ever since you got here." He resorted to her making him remember his meeting with a much younger Rose.

"I know but still! Come on man! I got better things to do in my free time than show new kids around the place! Like the Ruby and Sapphire gems could be ready any day now so they need constant watching! One minute unchecked and boom! Next thing we know we have a fucking 'Frozen' Elsa like castle in the garden with a lava lake with lava monsters in it and around it!" Rose yelled at him exaggerating the gem watching part a little bit. The headmaster sighed a bit at Roses explanation really she was telling the truth about the gem part and having better things to do in her free time but she really needed to learn how to be social with other people besides Devil and Sun.

"Ok, Rose how about this? You show these new kids around the school and it will be the last time you'll have to do it and since it's Thursday I'll give you the rest of the week off as a reward ok?" He said compromising with her, knowing that she loved days off as much as the next person. After a few moments of thinking about it, Rose said. "Fine, I'll do it." Rolling her eyes she got up from her seat and was about to leave but the headmaster called out to her. "Rose?" "Yes, what is it?" "Why don't you call me dad?! You know I raised you since you were 3 by your parent's orders even before that I still saw you as my daughter!" Annoyed Rose replied with. "Only because you were good friends with them and you're not my real father so stop asking me to call you dad Kaien!"

Rose was once again dragged away to one of the meeting rooms on the second floor of her high school to meet the two new foreign exchange students to show them around the school for hopefully the last time. The headmaster went to talk to them while Rose was looking at the flies. "Luka Millfy and Ahim de Famille." Rose sighed out. "Naze watashi wa odoroite inai nodesu ka?" (Why am I not surprised?) She breathed out annoyed, having just about enough of this week. The two of them entered the room to meet Rose but she didn't get up to meet them she just stayed down and said. "Marvelous is surely in the food court, Joe is most likely is the gym, Doc is definitely in one of the science rooms and Gai is unquestionably in one of the libraries. As for you two, what do you want to see first? I think the jewellery lovers and the tea ceremony clubs are still on."

Thankfully the tour went by pretty quickly for Rose and she was able to slip away to her dorm room for the rest of the day. Her dorm room was a bit bigger than her normal bedroom at home but only because it needed room for the bathroom and the kitchen areas of it. Lots of Gokaiger posters were on her walls along with a few pictures of on what she liked to call. 'Trips away from hell that I always, unfortunately, have to come back from.' She smiled in none of them well she did smile but they weren't real smiles. The room was fairly clean for someone her age because usually, people her age would just leave it messy.

There was a small desk in the corner of the room which she often used for homework and other projects. The desk was in front of a window that looked into the gardens of the school, it was perfect for Rose because it always relaxed her whenever she looked out of it. But unfortunately, today was not the case because when she looked out of it she saw... them... talking as if they weren't in a freaking high school! "Oh lord." She groaned out in annoyance. "Why me? Why me?" She cried to herself in dismay, resting her head her in hands. She unknowingly kept watching them for a few minutes before she heard her name being out by someone from the garden and it was, unfortunately, it was one of... them.

"Rose-San!" Gai called out, waving to her. She managed to snap out of it and looked back at him realising that the others had stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at her. It was only when they were all looking at her that she put on a grumpy face, slammed the window shut and pulled the curtain over it to stop them from seeing her. She went to her bed and lied down on it trying to piece together what the hell was happening to her lately.

"I swear to god if I don't get a good nights sleep tonight again I'm gonna scream." She said to herself looking at the time on her phone noting on how close to night time it was. "Might as well check on the gems now that it's close to night time." Rose thought to herself getting up from the bed. She took her tie off and threw onto the ground, the blazer following soon after. She undid the top button of her top and went out of her dorm room and into the gardens.

The gardens of the school were similar to that of a Japanese peace garden only much much bigger. The garden had lots of cherry blossom trees, zen gardens, lots of little koi fish ponds, bridges going over them, a huge maze with a gazebo in the middle of it, tons of different flower beds, small and big gazebos and a huge lake in the middle of the garden. Rose walked to the lake, kneeled at the edge of it and dipped her hands in as if she was looking for something. She moved them about for a while till she felt something hard and rough and pulled it out of the lake.

It was a ball made up of small red and blue crystals?


	9. Fire and Ice

Rose finds out that her secrets are about to be discovered.

* * *

Rose held the small ball made of red and blue crystals close to her face as if she was inspecting it for anything out of the ordinary. When she was done she threw the ball against a nearby tree and watched as it smashed into millions of pieces leaving nothing but gem shards and two gems. One red and one blue. The red one had a square aspect, the front and back were symmetrical and it had a light pink ring around it. It was a decahedron, specifically a truncated tetragonal dipyramid. The blue one had a triangular facet, the front and back were symmetrical, and it had a light blue ring around it. It was an octahedron, specifically a truncated trigonal dipyramid.

"Sweet! They're done!" Rose yelled out with joy as she went grab them. She picked them up and inspected them for anything wrong. When she was done inspecting them she gently put the red one on her left palm, put the blue one on her right palm and then slammed both palms of her hands into the tree screaming in pain, hearing the bones in her hand crack and blood gushing out. Thought blurred tears she saw that the gems were stopping the bleeding a little bit but the blood was still flowing out freely like a waterfall. "Success." She choked out looking at her now broken and bleeding hands.

The gems glowed red and blue and the sound of bones cracking and blood gushing was heard again but this time they were in reverse. Rose closed her eyes and waited for the sounds to stop when they did she opened them again and saw that her hands were healed and that the gems were still in hands. It was as if the gems healed her hands for her. "Thanks, Ruby and Sapphire I owe you one." She whispered to the two gems in her hands.

She relaxed against the same tree she smashed her hands against and whispered to herself. "Finally. That's all of the gems made. Now I can relax for the rest of the term." Rose said to herself sighing. She smelt the air around her and thought she smelt something burning. "Tamaki! I swear to god! If I find out that you and your little group of bastards are barbequing in the garden again I will end you!" Rose shouted out angry to no one as she looked around for the said people. She saw smoke coming from somewhere near her, looked down and saw that the smoke was coming from her hands. The gems were burning the palms of her hands.

"HOT! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Rose yelled out in pain as she ran towards the edge of the lake, dipping her hands into it to cool them down. "Aaahhhh. Yes much better." She sighed out happily as steam from her hands rose up from the lake. She took her hands out of the lake, removed the gems from them, put them on the ground near her and cringed at the burn marks they left behind. "Yikes, that's gonna hard to hide." Rose said to herself examining her hands. "Karera wa saigo no rotto no yō ni māku o nokoshita. Tawagoto!" (They left their marks just like the last lot. Shit!) She said in an angry tone of voice, looking at the marks thinking about how she would hide them from the other students.

Suddenly hands grabbed her wrists from behind and forced her to spin around to face the owner of the hands "No. Not you. Anyone but you." Rose breathed out in dismay as she faced the person who kissed her last week. "You've burned yourself how?" Was all he said, keeping a gentle hold on her hands. Rose blushed at this action, snatched her hands back from him and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know who you think you are mister but I can take care of myself thank you very much!" She yelled at him annoyed acting like a tsundere.

"Well, for now, I'm Marvelous Gibken brother to Joe Gibken." Marvelous said to Rose giving her his signature smirk. Rose blushed, turned away and started to talk to herself again. A habit that Marvelous noted she did a lot. "Ok calm down Rosie. Just calm down. You can do this. You can do this. Just tell him to go away. It's as simple as that! But you know how you feel about him! Remember what happened earlier this week?! Yes, I know but still! But still what bitch?! Oh, shut up! No, you shut up! No, you shut up! Oh, would you both shut up and just tell him to go away already?!" Rose negotiated, slapping herself on the face afterwards.

"Side effects already. Ok, this will be fun on Saturday with the girls. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. Listen here Captain if you think you can easily woo me with that smirk of yours. You can forget it! Because I am more than just another toy for you to play with! I am a... Oh god!" Rose yelled out as she turned back around to face the Captain only to be met by the rest of the Gokaigers. After a few minutes of staring at them, Rose yelled out annoyed. "Oh hell no!"


	10. Getting Ready

Rose gets ready for a day out with the girls but she gets into trouble with certain pirates over some really familiar keys.

* * *

 _Wake me up!_  
 _Wake me up inside!_  
 _I can't wake up._  
 _Wake me up inside!_  
 _Save me!_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark._

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" Rose yelled annoyed at her mobile phone due to the fact that it woke her up from a peaceful sleep and a 'Marvelous' wet dream. She did her best to resist the urge to throw it out the window as she turned off the alarm and got out of bed. She put away the stuff she used for "Fun time." Only to notice that some "White stuff" Was on her arms and PJs. "Oh mou, it's stuck to my skin and PJs again." Rose moaned in dismay while looking at the "White stuff" that was indeed stuck on her arms and PJs no matter how many times she tried to wipe it off.

She immediately headed for her bathroom to take a shower but when she opened the shower curtain she was met with a melted shower head and frozen bath taps both caused by her Ruby and Sapphire gems. "You've got to be kidding me! I told you two no magic I mean energy bursts!" Rose yelled mad at the gems that were resting in her bathtub. She took them from her bathtub, some toiletries and exited the bathroom. Then she left her dorm room but not before she tossed the gems onto her bed and told them. "If I come back and find my bed half burnt and half frozen I'll bubble ya! Got it?!"

Rose slammed her door and headed for her dorm blocks communal bathroom hoping that no one was gonna ask what the white stuff on her arms and PJs was. An (ironic) red towel was slung over her shoulder and toiletries were in her hand as she made her way across the hall to the bathroom. Due to the fact that the school was a private school all the dorms, both girls and boys had their own kitchens and bathrooms making the dorms seem more like apartments instead of regular dorm rooms. But the reason that there where communal bathrooms in the dorm blocks were because that well believe it or not people liked talking to other people while they're washing. A thought that makes Rose shudder every time she thinks about it. Unlike most communal bathrooms this one had both showers and bathtubs for all the girls to use the same goes for the boys.

Rose entered the bathrooms only to see two familiar faces in there, both wearing Yellow and Pink towels around them and talking to each other. "Oh fuck it, it's not like I'm gonna stay at this shit hole all day anyway." She entered the bathroom and headed for the showering area saying a monotone. "Hi." As she walked past them, getting looks of surprise from them in return. She walked up to the shower cubicle, pulled the shower curtain back, entered it and closed it.

(One hour later)

Rose exited the bathrooms holding her PJs and underwear in one hand and toiletries in the other. The red towel she had slung over her shoulder when she entered the bathrooms was now being worn by her when she left them. She entered her dorm room, thankfully saw her bed intact and saw that the gems were still in the place where she left them. (Well more like tossed them but you get the idea.) "Thanks for not destroying my bed." Rose said to them as she picked them up and placed them in her brown satchel on her desk along with some other gems like Lapis Lazuli, Peridot and many more things. She walked over to her cabinet, opened her underwear draw and pulled out red underwear with gold ribbon then closed it. Then she opened her bra draw and a red bra with gold ribbon as well and closed that draw. Next, she opened her sock draw, grabbed a pair of gold coloured socks and slipped them on making sure that there were no holes or tears in them.

Rose took off her towel and put the underwear and bra on and then preceded to open her shirt draw and pulled out a pink rose coloured T-shirt and mumbled out. "Watashi wa kono akuma o watashi no tame ni korosu tsumorida yo. Watashi no tanjōbi ni panchi no shatsu o agete." (I'm gonna fucking kill you for getting me this Devil. Give me a fucking pun shirt on my birthday you fucking bitch.) The T-shirt had three tears on the front near the neck area making it look like someone or something with claws had scratched it.

The sleeves had four tears in them making it again look like someone or something with claws had scratched them. She slipped it on, closed the draw and opened another which was her to jeans. Rose took out a light grey pair and put them on. The jeans had pockets on them like any other pair would have but they also had pockets on the knees, a thing that Rose wanted to have on them. After she closed the draw she walked over to her wardrobe and opened it to reveal a line of jackets and hoodies all hanging on a wooden pole by metal clothes hangers and a line of boots and shoes on the wooden floor of the wardrobe.

"Let's see which ones today? Red hoodie or gold hoodie? Red hoodie or gold hoodie? Red hoodie or gold hoodie? I say fuck it lets go fusion of both today." Rose said to herself as she pulled out a red and gold coloured hoodie. The hood, cuffs, waistband, pull strings and zipper on the hoodie were coloured gold while the main part of it was coloured red. On the back of the hoodie was her name. "Rose" In bright gold letters and underneath that was a picture of a cartoon-like pirate ship. A ship that looked a lot like the GokaiGalleon but in the gold. She then grabbed a pair of black lace-up boots, slipped them on and tied them up afterwards.

Grabbing her satchel, a hairbrush, a hair tie and glasses in one hand and grabbing her dirty PJs, underwear and towel in the other. Rose left her dorm room and was about to leave the dorm block when she made a B-line for the laundry room where she dumped her PJs, underwear and towel in the "To wash" basket and left. She left the girls dorm block to the gardens out front of it and sighed as she began to brush her still waterlogged hair.

(Gokaigers POV)

"This is ridiculous Marvelous! We can't keep spying on her! Especially after yesterday!" Luka whispered-yelled at her captain from inside the bush they were hiding in. "Well, what do you suggest we do? It's not like she's willing to talk to us. Besides the view from here ain't that bad." Marvelous said to her while looking at Roses behind. Luka noticed this, stood up from the bush, smacked the back of his head and yelled out. "Pervert!" Joe quickly covered her mouth and dragged her back down into the bush to stop Rose from discovering them. Fortunately, Joe did that just in time because when Rose heard her yell pervert she turned around immediately to find the source of the voice but wasn't able to find it. She shook her head annoyed and walked towards the lake to use it as a mirror. Rose had just finished brushing her hair and tied it into a ponytail with a hair tie that was embarrassingly similar to Joes one. She put on her glasses and adjusted them so that she could see better.

She gently put her burned hands on the ground and quietly hissed at the pain before she told herself. "Don't show that you're hurt, Rosie. Remember. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show, don't let them know. But it hurts so much. I know that but still, it hurts like hell! Hold on! Do you just quote Elsa for burnt hands?! Seriously Rose?! Oh, shut up! No, you shut up! No, you shut up! Oh, shut the fuck up both of you!" Rose told herself, slapping herself on the cheek afterwards to snap herself out of it. The slap was so hard it caused her to yelp in pain and fall to the ground. Making it seem like she slapped herself unconscious. This shocked all of them as they were able to see how really mentally unstable she was. Gai made an attempt to run to her and help her but Don stopped him when he heard that someone was singing.

 _Flower, gleam and glow_  
 _Let your power shine_  
 _Make the clock reverse_  
 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_  
 _Change the fates' design_  
 _Save what has been lost_  
 _Bring back what once was mine…_

 _What once was mine_

(Roses POV)

Rose woke up and sat up in shock, looking around frantically to see if anyone was near. "Fuck you, Rose!" She yelled out as she grabbed her satchel, got up and ran away from the lake but she picked up her satchel upside down so she didn't get very far before the contents of it fell out. "Shit!" She yelled out annoyed and scared as she began to pick up the items and quickly placed them back into her satchel. She was about to put the last bunch of items into her satchel when a hand grabbed her hand and forced her to turn around and face its owner.

"Not again!" Rose cried out in dismay as she once again faced Marvelous and the others. "Where did you get them from?" Marvelous said calmly to her as he held her hand that was currently holding something that belonged to them. She was holding their Ranger Keys. All 6 of them. "They're toys, fakes, copies, dummies you name it they're not real. Surely you must know by now that you don't hell shouldn't exist in this world." She said to him taking back her hand and placing the keys into her satchel. "If they're fake then why do you have them?" He asked her, trying to grab the satchel to take back the keys. "I get bored sometimes that's why plus I'm taking the bus into town today and god let me tell you. Traffic is a bitch here in my world so these help with stress relief. So I'll just go now thank you." Rose said to him while slowly backing away.

"You're lying. They are our real Ranger Keys so how did you get them?" Joe asked her, walking closer to her with the others. "Let me answer that question with a question. Don. Gai. Did you tell the others what happened last week with David "Dave" Karofsky?" Rose asked them, turning her head to look at them. None of them noticed that she slyly slipped her hand into her satchel and began searching for a certain gem. Said boys looked at her weirdly then nodded a yes. "Ahh Good. Did you also tell them about them about the Lapis Lazuli gem?" They nodded a yes again. "Perfect. Too bad that was a one-off thing. Well, I meant the fight but not the gem if you know what I mean." She said winking, trying to carefully slide her hand to her back. Unfortunately, Don spotted her doing this and realised what she was trying to do.

"Stop her!" Don shouted out pointing at her, making Rose gasp in surprise that her plan was found out. Lucky she managed to push the gem into her back in time and felt as it burnt its way through her clothes and into her skin. Both Don and Gai leap forwards towards her to try and grab her but it was too late. She let out a light blue energy wave from her body which sent the boys flying backwards into the others causing them all to be knocked down to the ground.

Rose let out a squeak of pain before she collapsed onto her hands and knees exposing the gem in the middle of her back. Marvelous heard the squeak of pain and quickly got up to run to her side only to see the gem in all its glory. Its shape resembled a teardrop but really it was a cabochon, a gem that has been polished but not faceted. It resembled a "Gumdrop" lustre. He heard the gem sizzle as it burned her flesh and thought he saw the flesh around it glow like wood on a fire. "You ok?" He asked her putting his hand her shoulder and almost immediately he got a response. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rose shrieked at him turning her head to show that her eyes lost their pupils and became silvery and reflective.

Everyone gasped at this as water-wings extended from the gemstone and water hands suddenly formed out of the lake and knocked them all away from her. She stood up and held her right hand out as if she was controlling the water hands she then made the hands grab them and hold them in mid-air. She slowly clenched her hand into a fist and by doing so made the hands hold them tighter. "You six claim you know about me but really you don't know anything about me. Do you even wonder who I used to be?!" She yelled at them making the hands even tighter. When she heard them make grunts, whimpers and yelps of pain she realised what she was doing and put her hand down, making the water hands disappear and dropping the Gokaigers. Her eyes turned back to normal as she removed the gem, placed it back into her satchel and ran away from them towards the gate of the school.

Quickly the Gokaiger got up and ran after her, following her out the school and down the street near a bus stop where a bus was currently stopped to pick up people to take into town. "Where did she go?!" Marvelous asked them looking around for Rose. "Forget that! We need to figure out what the hell she did and how did it!" Luka yelled at him while she was also looking for the said girl. "That was her Lapis Lazuli gem. She told me and Don-San that she makes them somehow and that they give her powers." Gai told Luka while he was still trying to catch his breath after he was almost choked by her water hand. "Hey!" Joe yelled out pointing at the back the bus that just left the bus stop. Everyone turned and looked at what he was looking and pointing at.

It was Rose at the back window of the bus with a shit eating grin on her face while she was looking right at them. She had Marvelous's, Joes and Lukas Ranger Keys in her right hand and she had Dons, Ahims and Gais Ranger Keys in her left one. She purposely held them up for them to see as if it was to say. 'You ain't getting these back.' She mouthed a, "Bye-bye." to them as the bus left for town along with Rose and their Ranger Keys.


	11. Déjà vu

Rose has a day out with her friends Devil and Sun.

* * *

"What the fuck took you so long to get here?!" Sun yelled at Rose who just got off the bus. Rose just shrugged and said casually to her friend. "Traffic Sun. It's a bitch, especially on Saturdays." She then walked over to her other friend Devil giving her £35. "And you were right about them trying to follow me Dev." "I told you, Rose, it was bound to happen." Devil told her as she put the money away in her purse and put the purse back into her jean pockets. "Hold on! You made a bet with Devil if those Pirates were gonna follow you?!" Sun asked Rose in pure confusion. "Yes. Based on recent events it seemed like the most reasonable thing to do." Rose told her friend, turning around to look out at the sea near the bus stop and checking out the outfits that she and Devil were wearing from the corner of her eye.

Sun's hair was tied up in a ponytail with a silver coloured hair tie, she was wearing rings on her fingers cause she likes her bling and she was wearing a black T-shirt that had a fishnet neck, fishnet sleeves and exposed a bit of stomach. Pink equalizer music bars were on the front of the shirt even though Sun hates pink. She was wearing black jeans that only had pockets on the back of them and she wore a light grey belt with it. The jacket she was wearing was light grey with dark grey pockets on the front near the chest area. The boots she was wearing were dark grey in colour but the toe cap, laces and a small middle part of the tongue was light grey.

Funny story about the equalizer bars on Suns shirt actually. When she went to get them printed on she wanted them in silver but the dumbass at the counter get her request wrong so she ended up with pink instead. She couldn't return it or get a refund so she ended up having to keep it! Ha! Unlucky bitch! Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I was going to Devils outfit!

Devil's hair was tied up in a ponytail with a blue hair tie, she was wearing her blue-framed glasses and she was wearing a black shirt with a white skull on it but the sleeves and hem of the shirt looked like they were ripped giving them white like tears. She wore light grey ripped jeans that had pockets on the sides and had a gold zipper. The jacket she was wearing was dark grey with two light grey stripes going across the chest area and one light grey stripe going down each sleeve. Finally, she was wearing black military-like boots.

"What'll we do now Rose?" Sun asked her, noting that she was staring into space again. Rose snapped out of it, turned to the both of them and said. "Let's eat." She then turned away from them and walked away. "Eh?!" Both girls yelled in confusion at their friend. "Man..." Devil sighed out annoyed crossing her arms. "But we don't have enough money! What are you planning to do?" She asked Rose who had her back turned to them and stopped a few meters away. "Sun." "Eh?" "A ring." Rose told her, holding out her right hand her shoulder to show that she was serious. Sun looked at Rose then she looked a ring she had on her finger. She looked back at Rose, she then looked back at the ring. She looked at Rose, then she looked at the ring. She did this at least two more times before yelling out in confusion. "Eh?!"

(? POVs)

"Are you sure that's the girl?" "Yes your highness, the DNA scans show that it really is her just in a younger body." "And the other two girls, who are they?" "Probably her crewmates but we shouldn't worry about them all we need their captain." "Excellent! Keep your eye on her! We can't have her escaping again!" "Yes, your highness." "Shikabanen do you know where she's heading next?" "They're walking to something called a jewellery store but nothing else besides that I'll keep you updated for anything else suspicious." "Roger that."

(Back to the girls!)

"T-this is amazing!" The jeweller at the counter yelled out in awe, looking at the ring on Sun finger underneath a magnifying glass. He put the magnifying glass down on the counter, put up a calculator and began to calculate how much he should give them. "I'll give you 64975.138 pounds for it!" He said to both girls at the counter showing them the numbers he calculated. "Oh, that's it?" Rose said to him unamused, turning away from him with her arms crossed. The jeweller walked away from the counter to get the girls the money while Devil was in the back of the store who also had her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes at the way Rose was acting knowing that she was trying to act all confident and showy. "Damn it..." Sun sighed out annoyed. She took the ring off of her finger and shoved it in Roses' face from behind. "This is only a loan!" She warned Rose who turned her face to the right to avoid said ring.

(? POVs)

"They're leaving the store right now your highness." "Perfect! Shikabanen get back here, get some Gormin and get ready to attack on my command! That pirate's head will finally be ours!" "Yes, your highness."

(Back to the girls! Again.)

"You better pay me back with interest!" Sun told Rose while counting the stack of bills they got from the jewellery store. "I'm sure she has no intention of you paying back." Devil told her while she was keeping an eye on Rose to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. "Eh? Really?" Sun asked her confused. "She's a pretty carefree girl." Devil answered Sun, crossing her arms and continuing to watch Rose. Sun accidentally ended up bumping into Roses back when said girl stopped walking for some reason. "This is a pretty nice town. The food should be pretty good in a town like this." Rose said looking around the small shopping area they stopped in. "Then... let's go to an expensive restaurant and have a gorgeous meal!" Devil said to Rose with an excited expression but little did she know that Rose had a different idea in mind.

(A few minutes later)

"Beef Curry, Chicken Curry, Dry Curry, Phall Curry, Special Safari Curry." Both Devil and Sunny read in their minds. "Why this place?!" Both of them yelled at Rose annoyed, lying over the table they were sitting at while Rose was at the front counter table of the curry restaurant they were in. "It smells good. I hear curry is pretty good." Rose told them, grabbing the Ranger Keys out of her satchel and placing them on the counter in front of her so she could get a better look at them. "I understand, but..." Devil trailed off, getting her phone out of her pocket and beginning to scroll through her music playlists to listen to some music while waiting for the food. "A taste of the commoner's lifestyle can be a good experience." Sun said to Devil. "Even if the only unusual thing here is how ridiculous this." She continued, taking out her phone as well. "Well? Just how are we going to deal with the space pirates?" Devil asked Rose noting that she was now taking pictures of the Ranger Keys. "Don't be in such a hurry. Your brain won't work if you don't eat." Rose told Devil as she put the Ranger Keys back into her satchel. "Thank you for waiting ladies. Here is the Special Safari Curry and the Phall Curry." The waiter said to the girls, giving them the curries they ordered. "It looks very delicious. Let us partake in it." Sun said to both girls, grabbing a spoon to eat the curry with. "Itadakimasu!" All three of them said before digging into their curries.

(? POVs)  
"Your highness, should we attack now?" "Wait for them to walk out Shikabanen then hit them with everything you got!" "Yes, your highness."

(Back to the girls! For the final time!)

"I think I burnt my fucking tongue." Sun said tried to say with her tongue stuck out while Rose and Devil laughed at ridiculous she looked doing it. "Hold on Sun I got ya." Rose said to her before she stuffed her hand into her satchel and took out Sapphire. She pushed Sapphire into her right palm and used her powers to make some ice for her friend. "Here Sunny this should help." Rose told her, giving her the ice. "Thanks." Sun said to her, taking the ice and placing on her tongue.

(? POVs)

"Shikabanen attack now!" "Yes, your highness!"

(Back to the girls! This is the final time I promise!)

Rose was about to take Sapphire out of her palm when she saw something in her mind eye. It was a vision. A future vision. A future vision that Sapphire gave her. It wasn't pretty one bit. "HIT THE DECK NOW!" She screamed at Devil and Sun who looked at her shocked and confused. She slammed them down onto the ground with her body as neon green lasers shot at them from the sky. A cloud of dust emerged from where the lasers hit covering something that looked like a spiralled pink shield. The spiral was decorated with light pink rose thorns, and its centre symbol was shaped like a rose. The person holding up the shield was Rose herself but she wasn't the Rose that Devil and Sun knew she was the Rose that the people who fired the lasers knew. Someone who was infamous in their world and her name was Captain Rose.


	12. Snap

Bad things happen when Rose snaps.

* * *

"What the hell was that for?!" Both Devil and Sun yelled at Rose who just made her shield disappear. "Shut up." Was all she said to them, standing up and dusting herself off. Devil then stood up and preceded to slap Rose on the cheek to bring her back to her senses. "Woah! Hello!" Rose yelled out dizzy. "What the fuck just happened?! Was I in Captain Rose mode again?" She asked Devil "Big time." Devil and Sun told Rose and were about to dust themselves off when Rose once again saw something in her mind eye. It was another vision. Another future vision. A future vision that Sapphire once again gave her. "Ok, first of all, stop doing that without warning me, Sapphire!" Rose yelled at the gem in her right palm, taking it out of her palm and stuffing it back into her satchel. "And second of all run for it!" She told the girls, running around the corner of the curry restaurant that they ate in.

Both girls ran after her and caught up soon after watching from behind as she dodged rubble and people running past her to get away from god knows what. She came to a stop at an opened area filled with rubble from destroyed cars, building and... people. "Holy Celestia," Rose whispered to herself. "What the hell happened here? It looks like a massacre." She told herself in awe looking at what happened in the area while Devil and Sun were in shock at how much destruction was in one small area. Rose once again pushed the girls but not onto the ground she pushed them behind a small piece of fallen wall to hide behind. "Again really?!" Devil yelled at her only to receive a "Shhhh!" From her in return.

Rose peeked over the wall to check if what she saw before she pushed the girls was right and unluckily for her it was. "Shik- Shikabanen," She whimpered in fear. "Of course. Of fucking course! Can this day get any fucking worse?!" She asked out loud annoyed as she hid back behind the wall, closing her eyes and faking sobbing in dismay. Unfortunately Rose was right as she opened her eyes, she once again saw... them. "FOR FUCKS SAKE! CAN I GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT BEING FOLLOWED BY YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ANYMORE?!" Rose yelled at said people, her mind finally snapping. "Ok first of all rude and second of all be quiet! Do you want to die?!" Luka snapped back at Rose covering her mouth with her hand. Thankfully Marvelous came along and yanked Lukas hand off of Roses' mouth. "Luka leave the Pretty Bird alone she's just scared." Marvelous told her smiling mischievously at Rose. Normally in a situation like this Devil and Sun would have to restrain Rose so that the person that either attempted to flirt with her or called her a flirty name won't be killed in the most brutal way possible by said girl but since both girls were preoccupied at the moment, (Both were drooling at the sight of their Gokai crushes) Rose had an opening to kill Marvelous.

She lunged at him, sending them both toppling to the floor with Marvelous on the bottom and Rose on the top. She then grabbed two fists full of his shirt and pulled it close to her so that they were face to face. "Listen here you little bastard! I am not a Pretty Bird nor am I scared of that thing! So you better keep it in your pants unless you want to lose it! You got that?!" Rose yelled at him not realising that their faces were really close together in her anger. It wasn't until she calmed down that she realised what she doing and backed away from him in shock and horror at the fact that they were once again face to face but thankfully this time it didn't involve their lips touching.

A scream rang out into the air causing everyone to peek over the rubble to see where it came from. It was a woman with her neck in Shikabanens hand, and right behind her was another woman with children behind her, it was as if they were trying to protect the children from the monster. "I'll ask again where is Captain Rose?!" Shikabanen yelled at the woman in his hand, squeezing it tighter to choke the answer out of her. "I don't know anyone named that I swear!" The women answered him scared and crying while the girls and the Gokaigers hid back behind the rubble. "Ok, Pretty Bird here's the deal in order to defeat him we're gonna need our Ranger Keys back so hand them over." Marvelous said to Rose holding his hand out to her as a sign to place them there. "Yeah, no chance Romeo." She said to him turning away. "Did you hear what I said? We need them to defeat Shikabanen." He asked her. "Yeah I heard what you said and I said no chance, Romeo." "What?! But that women is going to die if you don't give them back!" Gai tried to reason with her. "So? I keep telling you the keys aren't your ones! They're mine! I bought them off Amazon!" Rose told them, taking the keys out of her satchel and showing them. "But wait I thought you told us that they just appeared in your satchel one day and you decided 'Finder keepers, losers weepers?'" Sun asked Rose, unintentionally revealing the truth about the origin of the keys.

Rose slowly turned her head to Sun and gave her a look that just screamed. 'Really bitch?! You just had to say it!' Marvelous made an attempt to grab the keys while she looking at Sun but Rose moved her hand away before he could. "Ok listen it's clear that you don't want to let the keys go so how about you give us them, we use them to defeat Shikabanen and after we defeat him we give them back to you?" Marvelous said to Rose once again holding his hand out for the keys. "No cause I know that you'll just switch them out for fakes which these are like I keep telling you." "What is your problem?! Those women and children are gonna die if you don't give us back our keys!" "I don't want you to get embarrassed if they don't work ok?! Is that what you wanted to hear?! But if you want to get embarrassed then be my guest!" Rose snapped at him, finally giving him the keys. The Gokaigers, Devil and Sun were shocked at Roses sudden outburst.

"That's it? The reason you didn't want to give us the keys was because you didn't want us to get embarrassed if they don't work?" Luka asked Rose confused. "Yes." Rose simply said to her while crossing her arms. Another scream got everyone's attention again causing them to peek over the rubble to find the source. It was the woman once again but this time she was on the ground in front of the other woman and children. "Very well then if you won't tell us where she is I guess we have no use for anymore. Sugormin kill them." Shikabanen ordered then two silver-blue robotic humanoids with large arms that looked like they were fitted with laser cannons stepped forward and pointed their arms at the women and children. Roses eyes grew wide as the Sugormin charged their laser cannon arms to kill the innocent women and children. Her mind snapped at the sight of it.

She jumped over the rubble and charged at the Sugormin ignoring the others cries to come back and hide. She punched the Sugormins in the face with some sort of gauntlets on her hands. They were large and vivid having one dark red and one violet-red stripe on the top and bottom halves of the gauntlets. The fingers were a lighter violet red with black fingertips and the base of her gauntlets had a solid orange colour. The back of her palm had a yellow star motif, albeit more orange-like. Her gauntlet had knuckles that were embedded with light red garnets, which are strong enough to easily break through rock and Sugormins faces. Rose slowly turned with her head to face Shikabanen and with a very creepy smile, she said to him.

"Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!"


	13. Gold

Roses mind is pushed to its limits.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Shikabanen asked Rose who looked like she was on the verge of murdering something/someone. "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!" Rose answered him with a creepy smile as she pulled out twin pulse pistols from seemingly nowhere and shot him with them. "Time Out!" She said to him still retaining the creepy smile. She watched as he stumbled backwards and fall down from the shots and heard the others gasped in shock at what she just did. "I have this under control." She told them before she shook her head out of dizziness and looked around shocked. "How the fuck did I get here?!" Rose yelled out confused to others then she looked at the pistols in her hands. "Oh shit! Was I sleep inventing again?!" She shouted out loud to them. "No, but you just proved that you really are her." Shikabanen answered her standing back up. "I'm sorry what?!" Rose yelled out confused once again. "What do you mean what? Oh, wait a minute, I see what's going on here you don't remember do you?" He asked her seeing the confusion on her face.

"You see a long long time ago when Space Empire Zangyack was just made and Ackdos Gill was just crowned our Emperor. He wanted to not only rule the Zangyack Homeworld but the universe, the reason why was not just for the good of the Empire but for the Empress and his wife Lyrxa Gill so that they could become rulers of the universe. It wasn't long after the birth of Warz Gill that the Empire began to conquer various planets to expand it but when they began to conquer a small backwater planet similar to this one. A rebel got in their way."

 _A small army of Gormin and Sugormin were walking along a road to a city on the planet when they were stopped by a strange woman who had her back turned to them. She was wearing a strange golden captain like coat with a tricorn hat on top her head full of chocolate brown hair which was tied into a ponytail. "Lady get out of the way or prepare to be killed in the name of the Emperor and the Empress!" One of the Sugormin shouted to her but she didn't move away from her spot. She didn't even flinch. "This is a beautiful planet you know, it's full of beautiful people, cities, animals and plants. I'll be damned if I let you take another step towards destroying it." The woman said to the Sugormin who still had her back turned to the small army. "This is your last warning step aside now or prepare to be killed in the name of the Emperor and the Empress!" The same Sugormin yelled at her while another order the Gormin to point their weapons at the woman. The woman still didn't move away from the spot, she just took a few steps back and said to them. "There that should help with your shit aims." They couldn't see her face due to her still having her back turned to them but if they could they would be able to see the large cocky grin she had on._

 _"Alright, you asked for it Gormin fire!" The Sugormin yelled at his underlings. The Gormin didn't hesitate to pull the triggers on their bladed cudgels to kill the girl. Unbeknownst to them, the woman's grin grew larger as she turned around and showed her sky blue eyes to them as they suddenly flashed an icy blue as snow and ice appeared out of nowhere which froze the Gormin and their bullets midair in ice. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you Zangyack scum! You mess with this planet, you mess with me!" The woman said out loud to the remaining Sugormin. She snapped her fingers making the frozen Gormin and bullets shatter into millions upon millions of pieces. She then walked away like nothing happened, leaving the Sugormin in shock and horror._

"It took the Empire months to even learn the bitches name but then they found out that she simply called herself Rose, Captain Rose, yet she had no crew to lead. But over time we discovered that she was the Captain of something else... herself."

 _Rose once again ambushed a small army of Gormin and Sugormin on their way to a town but this time instead of using ice to defeat them she was using... fire. "Haha! Swing all you want, but like a fever, I will take you all down!" She yelled out cockily at the Gormin as she burnt them with fireballs coming out of her hands. "How about a tidal wave to make you brave?!" She shouted at them, she then made a tidal wave appear out of nowhere and made it drown her opponents. "Nobody messes with Captain Rose bitches!" "You don't even own a crew! What makes you think you can call yourself a captain?!" One of the Sugormin barked at her. Rose stopped fighting as soon as she heard that, teleported onto a nearby rock and sat down on it. "Myself." She simply said. "I'm the captain of myself." "What?" Another Sugormin said confused. "I have 35 unique split personalities, well technically it's 34 but add my own it's 35."_

 _"How?!" A different Sugormin yelled at her wanting answers. "How is that possible?! That many personalities should kill you! All of them would want control of the body!" "Yes well, that's why I'm the captain. They all respect me and they better too or they get erased from my mind forever. Well, that's what they think. I can't really do that but it's fun to hear them plead with me not to kill them off one by one." Rose told them giggling at the end. "Then you're no better than us." "True. But I don't destroy planets and kill innocent people for tyrants!" She snapped at them, pointing a bright green artificial extension with levitating metallic fingers that appeared out of nowhere. "See you in hell clods!" She yelled at them as the fingers transformed into a blaster which charged and fired a green electrified energy ball which instantly killing them all._

"The Empire originally saw her as a minor threat due to her only being one person to rebel against us at the time that was until... she single handily killed the Empress Lyrxa."

 _The whole Empire stood in shock as they watched the Empress Lyrxa Gill bleed to death from a stab wound on her stomach. The rebel known as Captain Rose had somehow managed to sneak her way into a Zangyack propaganda event with the live appearances of the Empire, the Empress and the Prince themselves. Just as the Empress was about to make a speech about how they would deal with said rebel the captain revealed herself and struck Lyrxa in the stomach with a sword, making blood splatter everywhere._

 _It was a bright pink blade with a slightly dark pink with a hint of red pommel resembling a rosebud with what looked like a rose quartz embedded in it. The guard and knuckle bow of the sword were pink with the guard having the image of a four-petaled white flower in the middle. The grip was dark pink, and the grip, guard, and knuckle bow were inscribed with a twirling thorn design. The sword's cupped hilt and broad blade with its tantō tip were reminiscent of a 17th-century military cutlass. At the base of the blade, the rain guard was shaped like a pink rose with the two outer petals being dark pink._

 _But now it was stained blue thanks to the blood of Lyrxa Gill the now former Empress of the Zangyack Empire. "Say hi to the Devil for me, she's an old_ _friend_. _" Rose said grimly to her as she pulled her now blue sword out of her stomach and placed it back into its scabbard on her left hip. The scabbard was pink, with a smooth, pale white edge and tip, and had Rose's symbol in the centre. But like the sword, it was stained blue thanks to the blood of Lyrxa when Rose stabbed her in the stomach. Rose was also covered in the blue blood it stained everything and anything on her but she didn't care for she just took down one of the tyrants threatening the universe._

"Before anyone could react to what happened and kill the rebel she quickly made her escape by summoning water wings onto her back and flying away from the scene of the crime. Immediately after wanted posters were being made for her, they read. 'Captain Rose. Wanted dead or alive. Unlimited reward.' Every time they tracked her down they would hit her with everything they got in order to avenge Empress Lyrxa but somehow she would always win the battles."

 _"35 split personalities you say?" Ackdos Gill questioned one of his top scientists Zaien. "Yes your highness thanks to extensive research, security camera footage from our battles with her and the rebel herself admitting it we have concluded that Captain Rose really does have 35 split personalities each with their own unique personality, weapon and fighting_ style. _" Zaien answered him, using a Zangyack tablet to swipe the images onto the ship's window for the Emperor to see. "Interesting. Well then looks like we got no choice. Zaien, capture the girl and modify her to become a cyborg. Make sure she has no memories or concept of her life or identity after." The Emperor ordered. "Yes, your highness."_

"But they never could capture her to do that. A few years before the first Zangyack invasion of earth Zaien brought Ackdos Gill some grave news."

 _"Your Highness I'm afraid we have some bad news. Captain Rose is MIA." "What do you mean MIA?" The Emperor asked. "Missing in action your highness. She was last seen in one of our weapon storages presumably to steal the weapons and/or cut off the war funds." Zaien answered him. "And?" Ackdos Gill asked again. "That's it. She disappeared just like that. Like she never entered it in the first place. The Gormin and Sugormin that survived her attacks suggested that she must have disintegrated herself by mistake due to the weapon storage having a prototype disintegrator." Zaien claimed, showing the Emperor security camera footage of the girl breaking in. "I see. Too bad she would've made a good Barizorg." The Emperor said sitting down on his throne. "But there is hope. One of my interns called Insarn found a lock of her hair from where she was last seen so hopefully there is a chance that we should be able to clone her from the hair with your permission, of course, your highness." Zaien said showing images of the lock of brown hair._

"He did give his permission and work on cloning her began almost immediately. The top Zangyack scientists were working day and night to make sure that the clone of Captain Rose was perfect for the Emperor. Over 33 clones were made to try and replicate the strange girl but all of them failed either because they didn't obey us, didn't like us, said the Emperor and the Prince were tyrants and stuff similar to that. Except for one, the newest one, clone number 34, codenamed Golden Rose, who was very anti-social and mentally unstable sound familiar?" It did for Rose for it sounded very much like her. Too much like her.

 _"Why hello there little one. I am Great Scientist Zaien one of Space Empire Zangyack's top scientists." He said to the young naked woman who was curled up into a ball and cowering in the corner of the cell she was in. Like the original Captain Rose, she had long brown hair and sky blue eyes but unlike her, she was afraid of the monster on the other side of the cell bars. "You are Golden Rose and you are hopefully the perfect clone of the rebel who killed our Empress." Golden Rose didn't say anything to him, she just glared at the creature and wished a painful death on him._

"The clone showed signs of intelligence and unlike the past ones had the split personalities that the original had but unfortunately she too said the Emperor and the Prince were tyrants and was scheduled to be killed like her predecessors but she escaped."

 _Golden Rose ran through the lab clinging onto the rags she called clothes, desperately trying to find something to help her escape the ship. "Please let there be escape pods. Oh god please let there be escape pods." She pleaded, running around the lab to try and find anything to help her escape her creators. She could hear them banging on the heavy metal doors trying to get in to re-capture her. She found a metal grey gun-like controller with a black dial and a red LED display. There was also a red display on the bottom of the parallelepiped muzzle. There was a small hatch on the handle that opened up to reveal what looked like the self-destruct button. When she shot it, it opened up a green portal which acted like jelly when she touched it and closed soon after._

 _She quickly grabbed another identical gun that was filled with an age regression liquid and stuffed it under into her makeshift shorts for safekeeping. She knew this because when she was fresh out of her cloning tube the scientists took her to the lab to check for any impurities in her system while at the same time they were testing out new weapons for the Empire to use. It was when they were checking her blood that they tested out the age regression gun on a Gormin and it turned into nothing but nuts and bolts on the floor causing her to laugh like mad. That was her first signs of intelligence for the Zangyack and proof that she was hopefully going to be a great soldier._

 _The doors burst open revealing several Sugormin, Gormin and Zaien. "Now now little one there's no need for this. Come with me and I'll make sure that you'll die a quick and painless death." Zaien said to Golden Rose taking a step closer to her. "I'll never go anywhere with you monsters!" She yelled at them taking a backwards away from him. "And where do you think you're gonna go? There's nowhere you can hide that we won't find you. There's nowhere you can go that we won't kill you." Zaien told her menacingly, making his wires float towards her. "That's true, that's all true... for this dimension that is!" Golden Rose yelled at him, shooting a green portal onto the wall behind her and jumped through it backwards. It closed before Zaien and the other Gormin and Sugormin could jump after her. It was the very first time that a clone escaped and the Emperor wasn't going to be happy about it._

"But now we've finally found you and we can take you back to the Emperor but first," Shikabanen said suddenly taking a gun from out of nowhere and shooting Rose in her right arm making her cry out in pain and fall backwards. Luckily the two women and the group of children she saved earlier caught her and gently lowered her to the ground as she was clutching her now bleeding arm. "You bastards this my favourite hoodie as well." Rose choked out in pain. The Sugormin were about to step forward and take her away from the women and children when they too were shot by Marvelous who look pissed.

Rose couldn't see what happened next for the world around her had begun dim and darken. She passed out either from the shock of being shot, the pain of it or blood loss but she didn't know which. That was when memories of her forgotten past and childhood came back like a dream. A bittersweet dream that is.

 _Golden Rose landed back first on the ground with a smack and a yelp of pain. She felt something wet on her face that kept coming down in multiple drops and made sounds that sounded like "Pitter-patter" on her flesh and the ground around her. She opened her eyes and saw the night sky for the first time in her life. "Is this rain?" She asked herself stretched her arm out and watched as the raindrops splashed on her hand and race down her arm. She stayed there for a few minutes before getting up and looked at her surroundings, she noticed a bridge near her and decided to walk across it to try and find out where she was. But before she did that she opened the small hatch on the handle of the portal gun, pressed the self-destruct button and quickly dropped it. The gun exploded and all that was left of it was small bits and pieces on the ground. She picked them up one by one and put them into something that looked like a black bin and walked away looking for a place to stay. After walking for a while, she came across a house with the lights still on and saw what looked like a young couple in the living room. The woman had garnet eyes, rich, dark brown hair and was wearing a white nightdress for sleeping while the man also had dark brown hair, garnet coloured eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt. She couldn't hear what they were saying but by the looks of the woman crying and the man comforting her she could tell it wasn't very good._

 _When she got closer to the house she could hear what they were saying. "Juri I know how you feel. But if we have a baby we risk people knowing that we're not only a married couple but siblings as well." The man said to the crying woman who Golden Rose now knew as Juri. "I know Haruka I know but imagine it, a little fusion of you and me. A little fusion I can teach magic to and you can teach how to fight against bullies." Juri sobbed to the man called Haruka. At this point, Golden Rose face was stuck in pure shock and horror after hearing what was said. 'I may only be a year old but even I know what incest is.' Golden Rose thought to herself, hiding under the window of the house waiting for them to go to bed. After a few hours, they did finally allowing Golden Rose to execute her plan. She took the age regression gun out of her makeshift shorts, opened the small hatch on the handle, took out the button then rigged the gun to self-destruct when the trigger is pulled. "It may be incest but they do seem like good people who really do deserve a baby so thank god I'm a grown clone and not a spontaneous one or this might've been an ugly outcome." She knocked on the door and pressed the doorbell several times to wake them up and pulled the trigger. The gun disintegrated into ash and a small bundle of clothes was now on the doorstep of the house. The door opened to reveal Haruka at first he was annoyed thinking that it was ding dong ditch prank but then he heard crying coming from below him and looked down to see a baby girl who looked about 6 months old in torn rags for clothes crying on their doorstep in the cold pouring rain. Quickly he picked her up, carried her inside the house and shut the door. "Looks like Juri will get her baby after all." Harkura said to himself taking the baby upstairs to his wife to show her what he found. "You little one are now known as Rosalina Rosario Kuran and you will be the greatest woman who ever lived." He opened the bedroom door to see his sleeping wife in bed who was about to get the surprise of a lifetime._

 _(Rosalina age 1)_

 _Rosalina was crawling on the floor in her gold and red coloured vampire bat onesie towards a pink floppy teddy bear to hug it when she did she made a cute gurgling sound of joy. A young woman was on the couch watching the young baby. She had dirty blonde hair that was curly and was tied up in a ponytail with a black hair tie and she was wearing black-framed glasses that hid her blue eyes. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt that had the band 'Slipknot' on it, black jeans that had rips in them and black boots with spikes on them._

 _The woman watched the baby with interest for a while before finally speaking up. "So this is where you ended up Goldie, an adopted baby for an incest couple who left you downstairs while they sleep in the middle of the day... Still could be worse you could've ended up dead like your predecessor's thanks to the Zangyack. Oh, and we don't know where their souls are by the way mom told me to tell you. They aren't in heaven and they definitely aren't in hell trust me I'd know by now cause your clones would've been cooing over Cody who's my new little brother, by the way, he's an annoying little shit though he anyways trying stealing either my food or food from the other demons."_

 _Rosalina crawled to the strange woman legs and tried to crawl up them to get a better look at her. This caused the woman to look surprised so she picked her up and held her in front of her face so that the baby could see what she looks like. "You don't remember me do you?" She said to the baby who just laughed in her face. "I'll take that as a no. Just as well none of the other clones did when I visited them but I would've saved them if they had the original Captain Roses memories of me you know that. I can't just save people out of the blue, mom would be pissed if I did that again. You were just lucky that mom liked you." The woman told Rosalina putting her back down on the ground. "But God, no pun intended! I swear I wish I could just lock myself in hell and stay there because she drives me mental when she makes me teach my siblings on how to torture people and eat their fucking souls!" The woman yelled out before jumping behind the couch to hide from the baby's mom who just woke up and was coming down the stairs._

 _"Hey, there Rosalina how are you, sweetie?" Juri said to the baby as she picked her up and held her in her arms. "Oh my smells like someone needs a diaper change." She said to the baby before taking her away to do said thing. But as she walked away she put Rosalinas head on her shoulder and while looking over her shoulder Rosalina saw the woman on the couch once again looking at her. 'Sorry about that Goldie, I panicked for a second there but don't worry only you and people I choose can see me and/or hear me so you better get used to me because clone or not I'm gonna get my £35 you still own me from that poker game where ever you like it or not!' She yelled at the girl, disappearing afterwards._

 _(Rosalina age 2)_

 _Haruka was getting ready for a meeting with a headmaster of a preschool with Juri so that Rosalina could enrol in preschool to learn new things and they would be able to work in peace again for the first time in two years. "Juri! Where's the babysitter?! She should've been here five minutes ago!" He called out to his wife who was doing her hair. "She's a teenager Haruka they always lose track of time." Juri simply said to her husband. As she was tieing her hair up someone knocked on the door to the house and Haruka went to answer it. It was the babysitter who was holding a little girl that looked about Rosalinas age with ginger-coloured hair and green-grey eyes by her waist. "Sorry, I'm late I had to get this little demon to calm down enough to brush her hair." She said showing the little girl in her hands. "That's ok but why is she here?" Haruka said to the babysitter pointing at the little girl._

 _"Brooklyn. Her name's Brooklyn and blame my mom she wanted me to look after her even though I'm doing this as well." The babysitter said walking into the house and putting the little girl down. "Ok well me and the wife are going to be late so I'll just give you the short version quickly. Rosalina's in her bedroom playing with her gadgets, our phone numbers are on the refrigerator, cook whatever you what for her cause she will eat it and is surprisingly open to try new things and call us if there are any problems ok?" Haruka said to her quickly as Juri came running down the stairs in heels and met her husband at the door. "Um ok." The babysitter replied. "Good, we should be back in a few hours bye!" He quickly said as he slammed the door, got in the car with Juri and drove away._

 _The babysitter went upstairs to Rosalinas room with Brooklyn following her. "Hey,_ Devil. _" Rosalina said to the girl as she opened the door to her bedroom. "How did you know it was me?" Devil asked Rosalina confused. "I know your footsteps." She simply told Devil as she was tinkering with something that looked like a steampunk bird. "Ok_... _Well, this is Brooklyn my little sister and judging by what your dad told me earlier on the phone I think you two will have lots of crazy fun together."_

 _(A few hours later)_

 _"Thank you so much for looking after our little Rosalina." Juri said to Devil as she handed her £35 in notes. "It was surprisingly easy even with my annoying little sister around." Devil told her as pocketed the money and led them to Rosalina and Brooklyn sleeping on the couch. Juri picked up Rosalina in her arms while Devil picked up Brooklyn in her arms and left shortly after but not before saying bye to Rosalina who was being carried upstairs by her mom to go to bed._

 _(Rosalina age 3)_

 _"It's just a short visit Rosalina it won't last that long I promise." Juri said to Rosalina who was in her car seat in the back of the car. "Juri right Rosalina as long as the headmaster doesn't go and on we'll be in and out just like that." Haruka said to her giving her a little smiling glance before turning his eyes back to the road. "Can I sleep then? I'm sleepy." Rosalina asked her parents doing her best to fight sleep. "Sure sweetie go ahead." Juri said to her. She watched Rosalina fall asleep from the corner of her eye and just as she was about to go drift off she saw a car slide across the road and was about to crash into theirs. "HARUKA LOOK OUT!" She yelled to her husband but it was too late the car crashed into theirs..._

And Rose woke up with a scream.


	14. Pretty Birds

Rose recalls the events that led up to her getting shot and makes herself a new friend in the process.

* * *

"Another dream, but not just a dream a nightmare but also just not a nightmare forgotten memories." Rose whispered to herself as she slowly sat up, she quickly looked around and saw that she was in some sort of old warehouse. "The others must have put me here while I was blacked out." She quickly grabbed her right arm in pain and remembered what happened to her before she blacked out. "Fucking Zangyack bastards. I can't wait till Golds finished then we'll see who likes a fucking bullet in their arm!" She yelled out loud to no one as she looked around for her satchel with the gems. Luckily she found it right next to her, took out Sapphire and pressed it into her hand. "Ok test two of your levitation ability Sapphire, on Thursday you did well at providing me the power to do it but we obviously need to practice more."

(Flashback to Thursday)

 _"Oh hell no!" "Ok... We honestly weren't expecting that reaction." Gai said to the angry girl who was on the edge of the lake. "Geez! You don't say?! I can never have a moment's peace anymore! First, all these idiots at this hell hole keep asking me for answers on the most easiest tests and exams! Then I hear rumours that Sun is planning to backstab me and Devil which is true so we had to plan a final get together as friends before we expose her to the headmaster! Then when I finally get one! Poof! You guys suddenly blink into fucking existence and I find myself having feelings! I hate feelings!" Rose snapped at him, breathing very deeply afterwards._

 _"My my Princess it sounds like you're stressed out why don't you come with us to relax?" A flamboyant, egotistical and dramatic voice said from behind the Gokaigers. "Oh fuck me... What do you want now Tamaki?" She breathed out annoyed, practically giving up at this point. A young man who the Gokaigers presumed was Tamaki made his way through them and walked towards Rose. He had pale-blond hair, blue eyes and was quite tall and slender in build._

 _"I just wanted to see if you'll be coming to the Host Club today Princess." Tamaki said to Rose, extending his hand to her as a sign to take it. "No." She blankly told him slapping his hand away. "Well, then how about I tell you the members and types we have in our club again so you can pick which one you like? First, there's me Tamaki Suoh - The "Prince Charming" Type,"_

 _Another boy with short, black hair, styled into a casual look, brownish-grey eyes, came to his side. He was tall, thin, had slim, rimless glasses on and was writing in a black book. "Kyoya Ootori - The "Cool" Type," "Aw Miss Rosario how nice to see you again, will you be visiting the club today?" Kyoya asked her. "Fuck no." She answered._

 _A boy who was 148 cm (4'10") in height, had short hair that was honey-blond in colour, chocolate coloured eyes and was holding a pink stuffed bunny came to her side. "Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka - The "Loli-Shota" Type," "Rosie-Chan! I'll give you some nice cake if you come to the club!" Honey told her while jumping around her. "No thanks." She said blankly._

 _An imposing figure, possessing a very tall build, spiky black hair, dark grey eyes and a darker skin tone than the other Hosts, joined the jumping boys side. "Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka - The "Wild" Type," "And I'm the "Don't care Type" get it through your head!" Rose snapped at Tamaki, causing him to hide behind Mori._

 _Twin boys who possessed amber-coloured eyes, somewhat-messy auburn hair, thin faces and pale skin, sneaked up behind her. "Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin - The "Little Devil" Types," "Well well well," "Looks like we got ourselves a Tsundere." Kaoru said after Hikaru, both of them putting a hand on her shoulder. "And it looks like we're about to have two dead bodies floating in the middle of the lake in a minute!" She yelled at them, swatting their hands off of her._

 _Finally, a cute, somewhat short "boy" with cropped brown hair and two large brown eyes came to her side, flashing an apologetic smile at her. "And last but not least Haruhi Fujioka - The "Natural" Type." "Sorry about them Rose I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen as usual." Haruhi said to her sighing. "It's okay Haruhi I know you did, oh and did I tell you that you're the only one I like in the club?" Rose asked "him" giving "him" one of her (Fake) smiles. "Yes, you tell me every time we bump into each other." "He" answered her._

 _"Hey listen here blonde we saw her first so back off!" Marvelous told Tamaki, forcing the boy to turn around and face him. "Yes well, we have known her the longest because you lot only came to this school last week besides I don't really see the Princess going with a bunch of ruffians I think she would rather be with the Sakura High School Host Club!" Tamaki said dramatically to Marvelous only to instantly regret it when he saw the angry look on the Pirates face. "RIGHT THAT'S IT YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Marvelous yelled at him making an attempt to punch him in the face after. Joe had to catch his captain fist before it made contact with Tamaki's face and hold his arms back after, Luka had to hold him back by embarrassingly wrapping her arms around his waist while Don, Ahim and Gai were desperately trying to calm him down by talking to him._

 _"FYI Tamaki it's "Cherry Blossom school for the smart and mentally challenged" Not Sakura High School, I told you this before. Oh, and by the way, if you think you're getting Music Room #3 just because it has a piano in it you have no chance." Rose told him crossing her arms after. "Again I'm so sorry for this Rose and what's those gems on the ground are they the new ones you told me about?" Haruhi asked her pointing at said gems. "Yep," Rose said as she picked them up. "These are Ruby and Sapphire the newest and the last ones thank god." She showed them off to Haruhi by putting them in her hands again. "And you wanna know the best thing about one of them? Sapphire has a levitation ability." "Nice have you tested it out yet?" "He" asked her. "No, not yet but at the way this situation is going I just might right now." Rose said to "him" taking out Ruby and putting it in her pocket leaving Sapphire in her right hand._

 _"I would ask you to join Haruhi but I don't want to risk you getting hurt if this fails." "I don't mind I had much worse injuries with the Host Club." "Fine jump into my arms." Rose told "him" holding out her arms for the said "boy" to jump in. Haruhi hesitated for a moment before jumping into them. Rose closed her eyes and focused on activating the levitation in Sapphire. When she did she opened her eyes and was shocked at the fact that she was levitating above the tree line with Haruhi in her arms. "Ok, Rosie you got this just stay calm and stay focused." Rose told herself making sure to hold Haruhi tight in her arms. "Rose I know this might be an odd question to ask but could you drop me off at the library, please? I have studying to do." Haruhi asked Rose trying "his" best not to look down at the ground below them. "Sure." She answered, gently leaning forward to get away from the garden. "Wait," She said to herself out loud. "How do I get down?" She questioned to no one._

 _"Hey! Wait a minute! Where'd the Pretty Bird go?!" Rose heard Marvelous yell out loud as he looked around for her. "Kawaii tori?! Dare ga anata wa kawaii tori to yonde iru nodesu ka?!" (Pretty Bird?! Who the fuck are you calling Pretty Bird?!) Rose yelled out loud to him in anger. Unfortunately, though this caused Rose to become upset and lose focus on the task of staying in the air. "Oh shiiiiiiiit!" She yelled out as she was falling out of the sky with Haruhi right next to her. "Rose do something! Anything! Quickly!" Haruhi yelled at her, closing "his" eyes. "Ok think Rosie think you can't calm down or get back in focus so you have to think of something else quick! Um um ok ah shit! Fuck it! Arresto Momentum!" She yelled out as they plummeted towards the ground._

 _They stopped just a few inches away from the ground. They were hovering above it for a few seconds before they landed on it with a thump. "Ohhh fuck. Well, that was a "success" nice going Sapphire. Anyway sorry, Haruhi but I think it's best for your safety to walk next time or run if Tamaki following you again." Rose told "him" as she helped "him" off of the ground and checked "him" for any wounds and other injuries. "Are you kidding me, Rose?! That was amazing!" Haruhi told her while dusting "himself" off. "What?! But you could've been hurt or worse!" She shouted at "him" confused. "I know but you knew the risks and didn't ask me! The others never do that for me! They just take me without asking me for my permission! I would ask you to join Haruhi but I don't want to risk you getting hurt if this fails." "He" told her trying "his" best to mimic her voice, this caused Rose to break down laughing, causing her to hold her stomach and tears to come out of her eyes. She gave "him" a piece of paper out of her pocket and said. "Here man you deserve it after what you just been through go to the library and tell them Rosie sent ya then show it to them." "Thanks but what is it and why?" "He" asked her confused. "It's a note from me saying to take you to my special studying/reading area. It's super quiet and no one else knows about it except the librarians, me and now you. They only let me use it cause they know I actually use it instead of abusing it like the other idiots in this school and I know you won't, now get going before Tamaki and the others find you and follow you." Rose urged "him". Haruhi nodded to her and left but when "he" was a few feet from her "he" turned back around and said. "You still don't plan on telling anyone about my secret right?" "Nope!" Rose answered "him" popping the 'p' at the end._

 _Haruhi left and Rose was left near the school building feeling alone. Wait feeling alone? Rose never felt alone, she liked being alone, being alone was nice, no one could annoy her or call her cute little pets names like Marvelous did or check her to see if she was ok after hurting herself like Marvelous did. Wait why was she thinking of him?_

 _Thunder and lightning suddenly rumbled and flashed in the sky followed by the sudden downpour of rain that fell onto the girl. "Fuck!" Rose yelled out loud annoyed as the rain rapidly came down. She quickly made for the entrance of the school so she could get out of the rain but stopped when she something glowing near the dustbins and skips that belonged to the school. At first, she thought it was just an old broken glow toy until she got a closer look at it. It was lying on top of a pile of bin bags that were between the dustbins and skips. The thing looked like a robotic parrot with a right broken wing, a left glowing eye that was hanging on by a single wire, chipped painted, cracked legs and feet and finally a glitchy voice that sounded like it was trying to say. "M... m... m.. mina-S... s... s... san..." The voice was full of worry and sadness but still sounded strong despite the robot parrots state. "Navi?" Rose whispered to herself as she made her way towards the parrot. When she got closer she saw that it was indeed Navi the robotic parrot who serves the Gokaigers._

 _"Oh god! Hold on Navi I'll get you out of here!" She told the parrot as she picked her up and held her tight in her arms. "I don't have any of the parts or tools in my dorm room, in my house I do but it's at least 7 miles away but I can't use my motorbike because of the rain but... but... oh fuck it Rose just book it!" She snapped at herself. She made for the main school gate which was slowly closing, she knew she wouldn't make it in time, she would have to go back to her dorm room and get the pass that she would get out of the gate with but she didn't want to risk losing precious time she could be using to fix the parrot. She looked at her right palm where the blue gem was and yelled at it. "Sapphire, please give me your enhanced speed! I need it to save Navi!" Rose didn't feel anything being transferred to her and saw that the gate was half closed. She slipped and fell onto the wet ground, she stayed there for a few seconds before she got back up and saw that the gate was almost shut._

 _"Sapphire, please! I'm sorry I was mad at you earlier I just didn't want Haruhi hurt! "He" nearly got killed but I know that was because of me! And now Navi is about to die not just because of me but you as well!" The gates were open just enough for anyone her size to slip through and Rose knew that if Sapphire did give her the enhanced speed she would make it through easily. "SAPPHIRE PLEASE!" The gate was closing much faster now. "SAPPHIRE!" The gem glowed a light blue in her right hand and Rose felt herself speed up, she ran through the gates in time and found herself racing through the streets and roads. She suddenly found herself in front of her house, unlocking and opening the door, entering the house, closing the door, locking it again and racing to her basement where her lab was. She immediately began to work on fixing/saving the robotic parrot._

 _A few hours later the now fixed parrot was on Roses desk in her bedroom, where said person was anxiously waiting for the bird to wake up. "Navi Rose her name is Navi remember that don't bring yourself down to Marvelous's level." She told herself as she watched the bird from her bed on the other side of the room._

(Back to the present)

"She's yet to wake up Sapphire I want to check up on her. But you're hurt, you've been shot, you shouldn't be moving. I've been shot in the arm Sapphire, it's not as if I got shot in the stomach or the heart. Yes but you need to be more careful and less reckless the bullet's still in your arm, one wrong move and the next thing we know you're bleeding out. Sapphire no offence but I really don't care about myself at the moment just help me get back to my home so I can take the bullet out and check on Navi please." Rose asked herself/the gem in her right palm. The gem glowed a light blue and Rose felt herself levitate off of the ground again, she made her way out of the old warehouse by floating towards an open window and climbing through it.

(A few hours later)

"Ow fuck ow fuck ow fuck ow fuck ow fuck ow fuck ow fuck!" Rose yelled out in pain as she felt the tweezers dig around in her arm to find the bullet that was currently stuck in there, after a few more minutes, the bullet was out, Rose cleaned the wound and was now focused on stitching up the hole the bullet left behind. Thankfully when Shikabanen shot her in her right arm he shot her in a place which completely missed her t-shirt even though it did ruin her favourite hoodie causing her to throw it away and place an order to have another one custom made when she got in the house. She bandaged up the wound and laid back into the chair she was sitting in. She looked at the bird that was still sleeping on her desk and wondered when or IF she was gonna wake up.

"Ok ladies any ideas on how we can wake up Navi? Beat her awake that should work. Yeah, no chance Garnet anyone else? Shake her ya'll that works for Marvelous when she has to wake her up. No Amethyst I'm not gonna do a 'Marvelous' and shake her awake. Maybe you should just melt her down already she's clearly dead! No, Jasper, there's a chance she could just be sleeping! God you lot are fucking useless! Well, what do you want us to do then? You're the one who asked us. I don't want you to do anything Star expect to shut up! In fact, all of you shut up! You need to calm down it's not going to help Navi. Jeez, you don't say Tsukiko?! It's not like yelling "Hey bird! Treasure navigate!" Will wake her up either!'"

"Let's treasure navigate!" The bird yelled out as she woke up. Rose looked at the bird in shock as she jumped up from the desk and bashed her head into the ceiling causing three smaller versions of her to fly around her head. "If you're stuck in an alternate dimension, the rose that's yet to blossom is what you seek to leave. That's it!" Navi said to the girl who was still shocked by the fact that the bird was awake. "Eh?! You're not Marvelous-San! Who are you?!" "Someone who's about to faint and possibly shit herself." "Please don't do that here." "Fuck you Ryōko."


	15. April

There are questions that need some answers to.

* * *

"What do you mean she's escaped?! You two were supposed to be watching her!" Marvelous yelled at Don and Gai who were shaking with fear. "We didn't mean to let her escape! We um turned our backs for a minute or two then she was gone!" Gai badly lied to him as he hung onto Don like his life depended on it. "Marvelous-San please calm down getting mad at Doc and Gai-San won't help us find Rose-San." Ahim told him stepping in between him and the scared boys. Marvelous sighed and turned away from them. "Fine. Joe, did you find out where she lives at least?" He growled out at his first mate. "Yeah." He simply answered. "Good we better find her quick while she's still not activated." Don whimpered to himself, still scared from the captains outburst from earlier. "Eh? What do you just say?" Luka asked him in confusion. "Nothing I said nothing." He told her, trying to avoid the question. "No, you did. You said something about Rose not being activated so what did you mean by that?" Joe asked as walk closer to him but Don didn't say anything.

"Doc tell us now captains orders." Marvelous ordered him cause he knew that Don would have to tell them since it was an order. "Ok fine!" Don snapped at them, he sighed and said. "You know how she's supposedly the 34th clone of Captain Rose?" "Yeah and?" Marvelous asked him confused. "Well we all now know the reason the Zangyack made her in the first place thanks to Shikabanen but I think I found out something else about her." "What is it?" "Remember when she attacked us with her Lapis Lazuli gem and what she said to us?"

(Very small flashback)

 _"You six claim you know about me but really you don't know anything about me. Do you even wonder who I used to be?!"_

(End of very small flashback)

"'Do you even wonder who I used to be?' Rose said. Well, it turns out it wasn't just her that was talking to us it was the gem as well." "Nani?!" Everyone (Minus Gai) yelled out at Don in shock. "It's true apparently all the gems she has including the Lapis Lazuli one used to be part of her mind and are sentient too."

(Flashback to when Rose when injured/unconscious)

 _"Why did Marvelous-San make us watch her?! I know she needs to be protected while the others fight Shikabanen but why couldn't he just give to her to her friends so they could all escape together?!" Gai complained to Don who was sitting with him as they watch the sleeping Rose. (They were not being creeps they just wanted to make sure she was ok) "I don't know that's just Marvelous-San for you, always unpredictable." Rose tossed and turned in her sleep and occasionally whimpered in her sleep. Her satchel was right next to her along with the two gems she had in her hands before she was shot and fainted._

 _"You stupid clod!" A muffled voice yelled out from Roses satchel causing both boys to jump in shock. A bright green light shone from her satchel for a few seconds before a light green gem rose from it and took the form of a short person. The person had lime-green skin and pale chartreuse yellow hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. It's eyes that looked like some shade of green or blue, but they couldn't tell due to them tinted by the yellow visor that was covering the top half of its face. Its mouth was a bluish-grey, and it had a pointed upper lip. The gemstone it came from was located on its forehead and was shaped like an inverted triangle with flattened corners._

 _It was wearing a sleeveless green V-neck uniform._ _Its suit was mostly medium green, with a dark-green star outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form a star at its solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between its chest and leggings. Its leggings cover its feet and featured yellow toes and star-shaped knee pads. It had a slightly curvy figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and_ a _round chest._

 _"I said you should've just stayed in the dorm today! But did you listen?! No! You just had to go out with Devil and the backstabber on a death trip!" The person angrily yelled at the unconscious Rose. "Peridot what are you doing?!" Another muffled voice yelled out the satchel. A bright blue light shone from the satchel for a few seconds before a blue gem rose from it and took the form of a tail person this time._

 _The person had a slim figure, cyan skin, navy blue eyes, a cobalt blue chin-length hairstyle, with long bangs, and a fringe that covered its entire forehead. It was wearing a flowing skirt, the same colour as its hair, which is knee-length with a bottom half of a navy star. It was also wearing a backless, blue halter crop top with a top half of a navy star that ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of its shoulders. The gemstone it came from was embedded in its back which the boys noticed was in the shape of a teardrop but really it was a cabochon, a gem that has been polished but not faceted. It resembled a "Gumdrop" lustre._

 _"Get back in the satchel now! She could wake at any moment and freak out about us having bodies!" The tail blue person yelled at the short green person who the boys now knew was called Peridot. "Lapis I couldn't help it! Someone needs to tell her that it was a bad idea to go out Sapphire said so herself!" "I know Peridot but still like I said she could wake at any moment and freak out about us having bodies! Now proof yourself and get back in the satchel! We need her so we can have normal human bodies and so we can activate Captain Rose!" Peridot yelled at the blue person that was apparently named Lapis. Unfortunately, though Gai sneezed and caught the sentient gems attentions causing them to turn their heads to face the boys._

(End of flashback)

"The blue one who the green one called Lapis told us 'Sorry but we can't let you tell her our plans.' Summoned some sort of water hand that was kinda like Rose-Sans then picked us up with it, threw us out of the warehouse and blocked the door. Not long afterwards we heard her scream and by the time we broke back in she was gone." Don finished explaining to the others. "Wait so you're saying that she's practically a ticking timebomb that those gems things want to set off just so they can take her body?" Marvelous asked Don. "Yes, I am." "We better get to her then quick."

(It's time for Rosie!)

"And I think that's pretty much all of what happened to me up to this point thanks to your crewmates." Rose told Navi while crossing her arms. Shortly after Rose got over the shock of Navi waking up and Navi demanding to know who she was, where they were and where the Gokaigers were Rose (Barely) managed to calm the bird down enough so she could tell her what happened to her and the others of course. "Wow, I didn't think that the Zangyack won't follow us here especially since they're the ones who sent us here in the first place." Navi said to Rose with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Well, what did you expect Dumble-Dork? That's the Zangyack for ya they hate you guys." Rose said to Navi while checking over her gunshot wound. She got up from her chair, grabbed a purple gem and her phone from her satchel and walked over to her window. She opened it and leaned out of it for some fresh air.

"Are you ok?" Navi asked Rose from the desk. "Yeah, I'm fine why did you ask?" Rose answered Navi while taking a deep breath. "You seem stressed." Navi flew over to Rose and gently perched herself on the girl's shoulder. "The others did they know about me before they got stuck here?" Rose asked Navi. "Yeah, they did. When they were raiding a down Zangyack ship one day Doc came across your old clone flies on one of the computers and after a while, he came across yours and found out everything from how you looked like the original Captain Rose to how you were the very first clone to escape." "Really?" "Really." "I see."

Rose went back inside her room and was about to close the window when she heard someone ringing her doorbell and knocking on her front door, cautiously she left her bedroom and went downstairs to the front door. "Who is it?" She asked while looking through the peeping hole of the door. "You know who." A muffled voice replied. "Voldemort?" She answered jokingly thinking that the voice belonged to her friend Devil who would get her reference. "Wait what? No. Joe, are you sure this is Pretty Birds address?" She threw the door open, grabbed Marvelous with a surprising amount of strength and smashed him against the wall. "How do you know where I live?!"


	16. Spring

She exists inside spring.

* * *

"DEVIL! DEVIL! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Rose yelled at the door as she furiously banged on it with both hands curled up into fists. Devil answered the door after a few more seconds of shouting and banging from Rose. "What are you doing here?" She asked the girl who looked like she just ran from the pirates... again. "Running away from my problems." Rose answered her friend holding onto the satchel that looked like it was about to fall apart any moment. "Come on in." Was all she said to Rose. She fully opened the door so that Rose could come inside the house and catch her breath. She closed the door and locked it once the girl entered the house and practically fell face first onto the floor.

"So do I even want to know what happened this time or am I just gonna have to drag someone to hell again?" Devil asked the face down girl on the floor. "You know how I found Navi, fixed her up and left her at my house? Well it turns out they can track her using their Mobilates now and they know where I live now too. Yippee." Roses said sarcastically to Devil who could thankfully make out what the girl was saying despite her voice being muffled because of her face being on the floor. "So full story?" "Oh fuck it why not?"

(Flashback to when Rose was about to kill Marvelous)

 _"How do you know where I live?!" "We tracked Navi-San using Doc-Sans Mobilate! Now please don't kill Marvelous-San Rose-San!" Ahim begged to Rose trying to pull her off of Marvelous along with the others. They successfully pulled her off of him and Rose glared at them. "Before you ask no you can't come in and yes Navi is here now let me get her or I will kill you in your sleep tonight!" She snapped at them she then slammed the door in their faces and stomped back upstairs to get said bird._

 _She took out the purple gem that she stuffed into her pocket before she answered the door and began to talk to it. "Looks like we're in for hell today Amethyst I'm sure of it." The Amethyst gem was tetra-decahedron, specifically a truncated hexagonal dipyramid, its overall shape was circular and had a hexagonal facet. It was symmetrical on the front and back and had a silver ring around it, but it was usually hidden inside her body unless it was out._

 _Rose took her shirt off, smashed the gem into her chest and did her best to not scream in pain as the gem slowly fused itself into her flesh and chest bone. Once it was done she put her shirt back on and adjusted it the best she could in order to hide the gem from Navi and the others. She entered her bedroom and walked over to her desk where Navi was and (Despite the bird's protests) slung her under her left armpit so that she could grab her satchel and put it on. She slipped her phone into it, walked over to the cabinet on the other side of her room and opened it to reveal a Mobilate and a golden Gokaiger Ranger Key._

 _"Hey Gold looks like it's finally time for you to come out." She said smiling fondly at it. She picked up the Mobilate and put it into her satchel after she picked up the Ranger Key held it in front of herself as she smiled at it. "Gold's a stupid name isn't it?" She asked the key in her hand. "Would Firefly be better? Cause you kinda glow like one." "Yes, Firefly would be nice." A voice answered Rose that sounded weirdly like hers but a bit older. "You know what at this point I'm not even surprised at the fact you can talk." She said out loud to the key. "Yeah, I figured hon." The key said to Rose. She put the key into her satchel gently, walked back downstairs to the door and opened it._

 _"Here take your bird back and leave me alone. Oh, wait I nealy forgot she had a treasure navigation something along the lines of 'If you're stuck in an alternate dimension, the rose that's yet to blossom is what you seek to leave?' Yeah, sounds about right ok now you can leave me alone." Rose told them as she stepped out of her house, shut the door and locked it. "And also before you ask why I did that I'm going to visit a friend." "Ok, thanks I guess?" Marvelous said to Rose confused. Rose began to walk away from them but was stopped when Luka shouted to her. "Wait! Can we talk about how you're a clone?" That made Rose stop in her tracks. "What did you just say?" She growled out turning around to face Luka. "I said can we at least talk about how you're a clone? I mean the Zangyack made you for their own intentions didn't they? And you're also the first and only clone to escape them." "SHUT UP!"_

 _The gem on her chest glowed a light purple as she reached into it, pulled out something that looked like a whip and tried to hit Luka with it. It was multi-tailed whip dark violet with three tails. It had a cross-guard in the form of a lavender star. The lash was a dark purple and was divided into three different segments with dark purple amethyst shards on the ends. Multiple shards of amethyst were embedded on the main lash, which was able to inflict additional damage and further restrain the target if needed. Her whip also had a purple amethyst as the pommel and the handle itself was purplish grey. "I'm not gonna let you stand there and remind me of everything I hate about myself!" Rose snapped at her trying her best to hold back her tears, she screamed out a battle cry and tried to attack Luka again but this time it looked like she was going to attack all of them._

 _She missed them completely thankfully but only because she broke down crying. "I never asked for it to be this way. I never asked to be made!" She bawled out and with tears streaming down her face like a waterfall she made the whip vanish into thin air and ran away with abnormal speed afterwards._

(End of flashback)

"And that's how I ended up at your front door." Rose finished off with a sigh and with her face still being on the floor. "Ouch looks like Luka hit a sore spot there." Devil commented while forcing Rose to get up from the floor. "You don't say? This sucks." Rose bitterly said to Devil, hanging up her satchel on a row of coat hooks that was right next to a window. She then walked over to a nearby chair that was in front of the door and sat down on it in dismay not long after Devil soon joined her.

"Ok everything does suck," Devils home phone rang. "Or does it?!" She quickly answered it. "Hello? Oh um hey Marvelous," Rose gave out a sob of despair and misery could she never escape that bloody pirate?! "What's that you and the others are outside?" Rose stood up from the chair quickly and looked at the door in horror. Devil heard knocking at the door and went to answer it. She opened it as Rose ran to the other side of the room to avoid being seen and Devil close it just enough so that the window was only showing.

"Is Rose here?" Marvelous asked Devil. "Um, you know what?" Rose drove through the window in a desperate attempt to escape making glass shatter everywhere and leaving the Gokaigers looking at it in confusion, shock and horror. "She just left." "Really?" Marvelous asked in a 'you don't say?' tone. "Yeah," Devil said in a cool tone, she quickly tilled her head to the right to block their view of Rose reaching back in for her satchel and then moved it back to block them from seeing her taking it. "Sorry." Rose's running footsteps were heard from behind and the Gokaigers just caught a glimpse of the girl run pass them and turn a corner.

(A few minutes later)

"Ok girls I think we lost them. You think or you're sure Rosebud? Well, I'm never sure any more Bismuth. I don't like being sure about things. One minute you're sure, the next everybody turns into lizards and a piano falls on you. Piano?! It's been a long day Saturn. It's been a long day." "Hey, Miss Rose!" A childish like voice broke Rose from her conversation with her split personalities and caused her to turn around to see the source of the voice. "Oh h-hey, Kaori." She stuttered out at the five-year-old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What are you doing here? Are you gonna jump off the bridge with me, Kousei, Tsubaki and Watari again?!" Kaori asked Rose with little stars in her eyes. Rose chuckled at the young girl's enthusiasm and saw that said friends were currently playing Poohsticks and had bags that were full of changes of clothes and towels for said jump as well. Rose kneeled down to the little girl's height so she could look her probably in the eyes and said. "Sorry, Kaori not today maybe tomorrow though for now, I'll just watch you guys." She patted her head, got up and walked over to the side of the bridge to watch them play.

(Two hours later)

Rose was standing on the edge of the bridge, now watching the kids swim around in the crystal clear river. The people local to the town knew that the bridge she was standing on was called 'Courage Bridge' because children would always dare each other to jump from the edge and into the cold river below so jumping from it would be harmless to her. But to people who didn't know the bridges name and the meaning behind it, they would think the poor girl was trying to commit suicide by jumping off of the bridge and unfortunately, 6 certain pirates thought the same thing when they saw her standing on it.

"Don't jump." A voice cautioned her from behind, she turned her head around to see that it was Marvelous with the others stood with him looking frightened at what she was doing. "I do what I want." Rose hissed at him, she turned her head back, took her satchel off and dropped it onto the bridge behind her. She heard someone climb onto the edge next to her but didn't bother to see who it was. "If you jump we'll jump and I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen."

Marvelous told her as he and the others moved closer to her as an attempt to make her get off of the edge. Rose noticed that they took their jackets off and that they tossed in the same place her satchel was, she also figured their Mobilates and ranger keys were there as well so they could avoid losing/damaging them. She was smiling and laughing mentally to herself at how stupid they were acting. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god! They think I'm actually trying to commit suicide! Bitches please as if! On this small ass bridge?! You wish!" She continued to mentally laugh to herself for a few more minutes before she thought to herself again. "Oh fuck it might as well give them a little scare for fun of course."

She jumped off of the bridge and landed into the ice-cold river with the Gokaigers following her a few seconds after to try and save her. All of them resurfaced except for one. Rose. "Pretty Bird! Rosario! Rose!" Marvelous yelled out looking around frantically for the said girl. Rose resurfaced behind him, laughing like a maniac. "Oh, I got you guys good! I wasn't trying to commit suicide! The bridge isn't high enough for that! It's called 'Courage Bridge' for a reason ya know!" She told them in between laughs. All of them just stared at her in confusion and they stayed like that till Joe spoke up. "You took your glasses off before you jumped right?" "No why?" Rose answered him becoming confused as well. "They're gone." "WAIT WHAT?!" Rose touch her face to see if he was lying and unfortunately he wasn't. She let out a scream of in shock and horror before she yelled out. "Fuck! Those were £50 and custom made!" She dove back into the water to look for her glasses and the others joined in to help her.

Devil was watching them from the top of the bridge with worry, said to herself. "I hope you know what you're doing Rosario." And left without a trace.


	17. May

A few days have passed since the incident on the bridge and people have started to notice that Rose has begun to change a bit. Only a tiny bit.

* * *

Log 1. I'm honestly surprised that I haven't raped any of the students at the school yet due to the fact I'm no longer on my special "Joy" pills that makes me think happy thoughts and help me resist the urge to murder people most of the time. Side effects of no longer having them hourly include extreme horniest, causing strange red petal-like things to appear on my body which are thankfully they are peelable so I can get rid of them easily and once again extreme horniest! I mean seriously everywhere I look there's someone I want to fuck! It's one of the downsides of being bi! You find both men and women fuckable!

 _"Give me back my pills Marvelous!" Rose yelled at the pirate captain who currently held her special homemade pills hostage. You see shortly after they found her glasses and climbed back up to the bridge Rose went to her satchel, pulled out some sort of pill bottle and was about to pop one of the pills into her mouth when Marvelous snatched them out of her hand out of curiosity and asked (More like demanded) her what they were. "Um, they're my special "Joy" pills I made them myself they help me think happy thoughts and help me resist the urge to murder people most of the time. So, in other words, they um make me high." She answered nervously. "Yeah, I'm really messed up in the head and-hey! What are you doing with them?!"_

Log 4. Since I've been off the pills, the side effects have begun to wear off thankfully but the strange red petal-like things are still appearing on me though, unfortunately. Also a few just happened to appear on me when I was talking to the pirates and caused them to freak out. Yeah, today was an awkward day for everyone even me and I'm known to be awkward.

 _"What are you doing with these in the first place?" Marvelous questioned Rose as he held her pill bottle over the bridge as a way of making her speak. "I have problems with emotions alright?! It's one of the downsides of being a Zangyack clone! I don't handle emotions very well nor do I have them much! Now give them back!" She barked at him as she tried to grab them however another pill bottle fell out of her pocket and Roses eyes widen in shock and horror as she heard it drop onto the ground with a loud rattle. "Ā fakku." (Oh fuck.)_

Log 7. I forgot to mention on the first-day entry that the reason I'm off my special "Joy" pills is that those bastard pirates took them from me they also took my special "Nothing" pills as well that make me feel no emotion what so ever. I'd honestly prefer that than feeling well happy around the pirates, but the question I keep asking myself is why do I feel like that around them?

 _Joe picked up the pill bottle from the ground and began to read what it said on the label. "Nothing. These pills should quite literally make you feel nothing for the next hour or so." "I can explain!" Rose yelled at him as she tried to take them back. "Like I said I don't handle emotions very well. It's one of the downsides of being a Zangyack clone. So I um made the pills both of them in fact, the "Joy" pills help me feel happy emotions like its namesake and the "Nothing" pills help me feel well like its namesake also nothing. Sometimes that better in my opinion anyway."_

Log 10. I think the pills have finally left my system after they've been swimming in it since I first started high school, I don't know how but I think it's having an effect on me I think I've begun to feel emotions naturally again but... that hasn't happened since my parents died.

 _"But why is it better Rose-San?" Ahim asked Rose in a confused tone as Roses' chest began to glow a light purple that's when the others realised that she never took the gem out of her chest even after she attacked them with the strange three tailed whip thing that she pulled out of it. She put her hand on it and began to whisper to it. "It's ok Amethyst, it's ok, I know how you feel about me talking about my past as a clone but I think they deserve to know besides they would've found out about it eventually." The gems glow went out, Rose took it out and was about to slip it into her satchel when she suddenly she tipped it upside down making all of the gems fall out of it._

Log 13. I think I should also say that the reason I made the gems was because I needed a way to get rid of my split personalities more specifically the gem personalities. The names of them are Rose Quartz, Ruby, Sapphire, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Opal, Rainbow Quartz 2.0, Sugilite, Sardonyx, Alexandrite, Smoky Quartz, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Malachite, Bismuth and Peridot. (Order of who appeared in my head first yet to be determined.) They also help me feel emotions whenever I put them in but unfortunately the gems are extremely unstable when it comes to their emotions, one minute they can happy and the next they could be well pissed off but that's a risk I'm willing to take if it means I can feel emotions again.

 _"The gems help me too." Rose said pointing at the gems of different shapes, sizes and colours. "Not only do they give me powers they give me emotions too buuuut I think you know from the Lapis Lazuli incident that they tend to make me go over the top with emotions." She said sheepishly blushing with embarrassment. "Each of them have their own unique personalities along with powers and... the others in my head may or may not give me powers as well." She revealed quickly hoping they heard what she was saying._

Log 16. I should mention that it feels weird writing in something that isn't AO3, DeviantArt, Wattpad or FictionPress mostly because of Haruhi upon learning about my inability to feel emotions normally and my so-called drug problem (I do not have a drug problem!) gave me a notebook to try and help me. She said it might be better for me to write down about what happens to me to release any emotions that were probably just buried deep down within me. I hate to admit it but I think it's working... Damn you Haruhi, damn you.

 _"They what now?" Navi asked Rose confused as she gently landed on the girl's shoulder. "When did she get here?! And where the hell has she been?!" Rose thought as she swatted at Navi to get her off of her shoulder. "They give me powers and they may or may not give me side effects afterwards like when I first made Rose Quartz and when I used her for the first time it may or may not have turned my hair permanently ruby red and no matter how many times I tried to dye my hair back to brown somehow in mornings it would be back to ruby red."_

Log 19. I should also mention that the pirates brought the lie that me using Rose Quartz for the first time changed my hair from brown to ruby red. They must never know the truth about the hair.

 _"And before you say it yes I know that the gems have bodies I just waited to see if they would reveal themselves to me and clearly they didn't so I'll be talking to them later about it." Amethyst who was still in Roses' hand suddenly flashed a lighter purple as she began to speak. "Told ya she would find about us ya'll! Hey, Dot! You owe me £10 now!" "Shut up Amethyst! Don't make it worse!" The green gem who Rose, Don and Gai knew as Peridot yelled at Amethyst, mad at the fact that she just had to bring up the bet at a time like this._

Log 22. Logic, normality, and reason were just thrown out the window. Long story short, Rubies are red, Sapphires are blue when they fuse, they're stronger than you... Let's just leave it at that.

 _The next day wasn't any better for poor Rosie because she, unfortunately, had to do an autopsy on Shikabanen, the action commander that shot her and ruined her favourite hoodie. Actually, scratch that she was fortunate to do it because now revenge was hers in the form of tearing his organs out with a scalpel and experimenting on them._

 _"Update on the question as to why his body didn't well disappear like they usually do in the show upon death/defeat. It seems like the rules of the Sentai/Rider dimension don't apply here in my dimension so upon death/defeat his body doesn't disappear so if I can figure out how he came here and he came back to life since he was killed in the first episode of the show, I should be able to figure out how to stop them coming and hopefully send the Gokaigers back as well."_

 _"Wait the Gokaigers? Don't you mean the pirates?" Peridot asked Rose confused as she pulled her holographic touchscreen to update their research it with Roses findings. "I said, pirates Peridot." Rose snapped at her making the words sound more serious than they sounded. "No, I'm pretty sure you said Gokaigers, not pirates." Peridot countered. "I've been calling them the pirates since they came here." Rose mumbled under her breath as she finished up the autopsy and began to throw the body parts and organs into the incinerator nearby. "No again I'm pretty sure you called them the Gokaigers at least once or twice since they've been here."_

Log 25. Yeah, the conversation took a bad turn after that like I said in the previous log long story short yelling happened and I may or may not have poofed her.

" _For the last time Jasper, I will not explain what, "All while not knowing that a newfound warmth has found its way into her heart." Means!" "You have too or else people won't know what the ending to chapter 5 meant!" "It's supposed to be a mystery Jasper you know that!" Haruhi heard two voices yell from the other side of Roses door to her house deciding on whether to ring the doorbell or not. You see after finishing up the autopsy (And poofing Peridot) Rose called Haruhi to ask her to bring some books on time travelling and dimension hopping to her house on Monday during the evening. Haruhi was more than happy to do that for Rose mainly because thanks to her she now had a new hiding/studying spot that the host club didn't know about._

 _She rung the doorbell three times before yelling out to the girl. "Rose! It's me! I got those books you wanted!" The yelling abruptly stopped, running was heard and the door flew open to reveal Rose with a lab coat on, goggles on her head, her hair greasy and dishevelled from some type of black and blue oily substance and black rubber gloves on her hands that were covered in the same substance. "Oh fuck. Hey, Haruhi ok look I gonna be completely honest here I totally forgot that you were coming." Rose explained taking the books from the girl and placing them on a table near the door. "Rose! You need to tell me now!" Jasper yelled from Roses basement causing the girl to growl in anger. The growl sounded more like an... animal, not a human. Haruhi just looked at her weirdly while Rose took the books from her. "Don't ask and thanks." Rose mumbled out as she pulled out a crumpled £10 note, deposed it into Haruhi's hand and shut the door leaving the brunette stunned as what she just witnessed._

 _Rose was leaned against the wall near the door and let out a big sigh of annoyance and tiredness from the recent events. She was just tired and annoyed. Tired and annoyed of it all. Lately, she wondered if the plan to sent them home was going to work at all and if it wasn't then it just would've been a waste of her time. "You got it, easy reader, you know that right? I mean you just read what happens but I have to experience it. It's hell you know." Rose said as she looks at you. "Still can't be worse than waiting for the author to update the story when she hasn't in nearly how long now? 3, 4 months?"_ Hey! I'm trying my best here! School is hard! Exams are kicking my ass and trying to get into college is even worse! _"Yeah keep telling yourself that honey. Keep telling yourself that."_ Why I gave you a 4th wall ability I'll never know. _"You didn't it's one of the perks of being a clone, the Zangyack try to give you everything to win a fight and I mean everything."_ Oh, shut up bitch. _"Least I'm a pretty bitch."_ Oh just shut up! (Sighs) Let's just get back to the story already. _"Fine by me."_

Log 28. The plans to get the pirates home are coming along nicely. The books Haruhi got me have helped me tremendously on the calculations for keeping the portal stable. My guess is that time travel was needed to help cross dimensions due to the fact that time can be different depending on which dimension you're going to hence that's why none of my previous attempts to travel to different dimensions worked.

 _"Ok good news I think I finally figured out on how to start building the portal with the added time travel. Bad news you know how I said originally it was going to take at least 6 months to build? Well, now it's gonna be a year with the time travel included and the materials needed in order to do that." Rose announced to the Gokaigers who faces fell upon hearing the news. "Yeah but on the bright side... Oh, who am I kidding there's no bright side here you guys are fucked. Anyway, I found out that the materials I need for the said portal are hidden away in a Zangyack base they set up shortly after coming here in the British Grand Canyon or the Beta Kindergarten as I like to call it. Wait a minute... Oh, fuck! Not the British Grand Canyon! What the fuck Zangyack?! Why ya trying to ruin one of Englands landmarks?! Oh lord, that confirms it this is definitely gonna be the most stressful and worse May ever."_

Log 31. This has been a stressful May. Dealing with feeling emotions again, finding out that the are Zangyack hiding in the British Grand Canyon (Or the Beta Kindergarten as I like to call it. Only SU fans like me will get that reference.) And just everything else in general. Oh by the way Devil if you're reading this first of all fuck you! Cause I didn't give you permission to read this! And second I found the pirate's name meanings you needed for English they should be below, just leave out the comments I put next to them alright?

Marvelous (Causing great wonder; extraordinary) Not surprised there.

Joe (He will add) I can kinda see that.

Luka (Light) Wait what really?

Don (Present) Again really?

Ahim (Cloud; water; traveller) Are you fucking kidding me?

Gai (Anchor) Ok finally! One that makes sense!

Rosalina (Soft; beautiful rose, pretty rose; rose garden) I'm not surprised either Pretty Bird ; )

"Hold on I don't remember writing my own name in there or that comment." Rose noted, taking a closer look at the notebook. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the handwriting for her name, description and comment looked an awful lot like... "MARVELOUS STAY OUT OF MY NOTEBOOK!"


	18. Glitching

Breaking into the Zangyacks secret hideout was easier said than done for Rose but she didn't expect to find horrors within it.

* * *

"Yeah, there ain't no way we're getting down this ditch without at least breaking our legs and/or killing ourselves." Rose stated looking down the said thing. The plan was supposed to be simple, locate the base, get in, get the materials she needs, get out and blow the base up but Rose and the Gokaigers didn't expect the huge ditch in their way of said base. "Are you sure there isn't another way down?" Marvelous asked the girl who was standing a bit too close to the edge yet again. It a Tuesday morning when they started out the to British Grand Canyon (Or Beta Kindergarten as Rose liked to call it for some reason.) and now it was a Wednesday afternoon due to them having to camp near the ditch so they could keep an eye on the Zangyack using the base at the bottom of it. "Yep pretty sure. Nobody goes near the Beta Kindergarten due to the violent sandstorms and earthquakes that occur here from time to time so no touristy things were built here. No touristy things means no stairs and no stairs means the only way down is the ditch." Rose explained, taking two gems out of her satchel.

One of them was a light pink smooth ellipsoidal cabochon in the shape of an oval, the front and back were symmetrical, and it had a light blue ring around it while the other one was a circular light pink gemstone with of shades of pink, purple, and yellow. It had a pentagonal facet with a pavilion on the back side. "But I think I know someone who might be able to help us but I don't think I tested him out yet... Oh well." Rose shrugged as she literally stood on the edge. "So any idea on how to get down safely?" Marvelous asked her as he stood behind her ready to grab her in case she tried to jump off the edge. "Nope pretty sure well maybe I could..." She trailed off, however before she could continue a loud rumbling sound came out of nowhere and was coming towards them at an alarming rate. "Oh no." She whimpered out because she knew what this sound was, she turned around to warn the others but before she could the ground beneath her cracked and Rose screamed as it fell taking her with it. Marvelous tried to grab her outstretched hand but missed by a few inches, unfortunately, though the ground beneath him and the others fell too.

The next thing Rose was aware of was that she was falling, everyone was falling and the ground below was coming towards them quickly, thankfully, Rose saw that the two gems she dropped when she fell were falling close to her. Quickly she grabbed them and forced her body to spin around in the air causing it to... glow?

The Gokaigers could see her body turn into a blob of light with only the two gemstones showing but then the blob suddenly turned into a body that was the same height as Rose with a thin build but with strong, wide calves and feet. They had light pink skin and shorter, smaller, thicker, wavier version of her hair that was deep mauve in colour along but also had blue and pink streaks. They were floating down gracefully and flamboyantly through the air, descending slowly thanks to their... parasol?!

"Well, what do you know? It's Rainbow 2.0!" They announced. "Now, this is a fine mess we're in." The Gokaigers just looked at her in shock or should I say... him?! Rainbow 2.0 as he called himself looked down to see the others and gasped as he saw that Marvelous was about to hit the ground. "That won't do." He said as he looked at the scene disapprovingly. He made a silly face and blew a raspberry as he closed his parasol and began to fall faster. He spun the parasol as he headed towards Marvelous. "Rainbow Quartz powers, activate!" He yelled out as he began riding the parasol like a broomstick, the end of the parasol began to glow before rapidly propelling Rainbow Quartz downward, leaving a rainbow trail in its wake.

Rainbow Quartz swiftly reached Marvelous and scooped him up with one hand, then reaching the ground. He put him down before repeating the same thing five times with the others. When he put Gai on the ground he was still sitting on his parasol. He hopped off of the parasol and spun it around before tossing it against his shoulder. "Ah, yes. Now that's six pirates..." Navi landed his shoulder with a look of concern. "With one bird." He finished smiling at Navi.

Everyone could properly see what this Rainbow Quartz 2.0 looked like. They already saw what his skin and hair looked like but they couldn't see his face due to all the action that was happening. Weirdly though he had Roses face despite him being a male and he also had her sky blue eyes. (Both were secretly a relief to Marvelous.) The oval gem was in his forehead and the circular one was in his navel. He was wearing a long-sleeved teal blazer over a midriff red t-shirt with a yellow star in the middle, knee-length shorts, pink ballet slippers and finally, the parasol was pink with a white star design and a white handle. Everyone could tell by just looking at him that he was very flamboyant, fun, and had a posh personality.

"Now now no need to thank me old chaps I was just doing my job, so now you can return the favour by remembering that if you ever need me again, just let Rosalina know that I'll be there in a flash. Quite literally." He winks at you, the reader.

He began to glow and the Gokaigers watched as Rose was being separated from Rainbow Quartz 2.0 and nearly collapsed when it suddenly flung her out. The glow was gone and once again Rose was left there holding the gems in her hands with confusion written all over her face. "Ok, can one of you tell me what just happened?" Rose asked them unsure.

Thankfully once the shock had worn off of everyone Gai had told Rose what happened and that she turned into a male gem called Rainbow Quartz 2.0 as they walked to the entrance to the base. "I didn't know they could change my gender." Rose whimpered out, her face stuck in shock and horror. They reached the entrance of the base and went the up the elevator that was in it. "Ok from I see from the button panel there are three floors to this base four if we count the entrance we just came through. So I would suggest one duo and two trios, I'll take Marvelous so we'll be the duo, Don, Gai and Navi as one trio and Joe, Luka and Ahim as the second trio so that way we'll be able to cover all the floors. So then me and Marvelous will take the first floor, Don, Gai and Navi will take the second to last floor and Joe, Luka and Ahim will take the last floor." Rose proposed.

"Someone remind me again why we're taking orders from a teenage girl." Luka questioned, annoyed. "Because I know more about this dimension then you do and I can easily kill all of you right now and no one would know otherwise." Rose threated in a monotone voice. "No offence but even though you're Zangyack made I'm pretty sure we could take you down easily." The next thing Luka knew was that she pushed against the wall of the elevator by her jacket collar which was held by a very angry Rose who growled like a wild animal. Except her hair was now silver coloured, her eyes looked much more demonic as they now had red irises and slit pupils and her top canines became much more pronounced almost making them look like vampire fangs. "You wanna say that to our host again bitch?!" She barked at Luka, her voice demonic and deeper than it usually is.

Thankfully though it wasn't long before Rose snapped out of it, the look in her eyes turned from angry to apologetic as she realised what she was doing. She let go of Luka just as the elevator hit the first floor, sobbed out an, "I'm, I'm so sorry." And bolted out of it. Only Marvelous went after her due to him being the only one to be able to snap out of the shock first.

"Tsukiko! What the hell was that for?! You made me hurt her! She threatened you! She said 'No offence!' What part of that do you not get?! She was joking! You could clearly hear it in her tone! I was protecting you! YOU WEREN'T! YOU MADE IT WORSE, YOU MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY?!" He could hear her yelling to herself and switching voices from thankfully not too far away. He went around a corner and nearly bumped into Rose, her appearance back to normal once again. Her eyes met his and he could practically see the sadness and guilt in them. "I didn't mean to hurt her I swear! Tsukiko made me! I know you think I'm just using my split personalities as an excuse but I swear I'm not! They make me do things!" Rose bawled out crying as she stepped away from Marvelous because after what happened with Luka she didn't want to hurt him whether it was against her will or not.

"Hey it's ok I understand and once you tell Luka I'm sure she'll understand too." Marvelous reassured her, grabbing her in case she tried to make a run for it. He then did something that no one not even Rose would have expected but then again he did kiss her on his first day of school so maybe she did expect it a little bit. Anyway, he hugged her and as much as she hated to admit it to herself he was warm like really really warm. "Ok Rose try not to freak out it's just your lifelong crush since you were 13 hugging you not a big deal right? Well except for the fact that he's actually 24 and you're 15 but still not a big deal... as long as nobody finds out his real age that is." She thought to herself trying her best not to faint. "Ok Marvelous first get off unless you want me to break your arms and second have you ever heard of personal space?!"

Not long after the little hugging incident Rose and Marvelous were walking down the long, dark corridor until they reached a room that looked like a control room with several dirt pillars hanging from the ceiling. "Giant computer with a small keyboard for humans even though some of the Zangyack are bigger than your average human. Typical Zangyack logic... Anyway, let's see what's on here." Rose said as she began typing on the keyboard at an almost abnormal speed, trying to hack the computer to find the secrets within it.

"Wait a minute... Damn it!" Rose barked out annoyed. "Looks like they're trying to wipe the computers hard drive! The bastards somehow knew we were coming and set the timer to start wiping it the second we entered the room!" "Can't you stop it or something?!" Marvelous asked her. "I'm trying but the system's trying to stop me from stopping it! Look for something that looks like a USB port hurry!" Rose barked at him, quickly slipping her left hand into the satchel, taking out a small rectangular stick and throwing to Marvelous. "Ok!... What does that look like?" Rose groaned in annoyance. "A small rectangular hole!" Thankfully it didn't take long for him to something similar to that description and plug the stick into the hole. "Ok! Now just need to copy the override code from the stick aaaannnnnd done!" The computer was flashing a 'Override successful' on the screen and Rose cried out in joy as the information was being downloaded onto the little stick. Once the download was complete Rose walked over to the little stick, pulled it out and slipped it back into her satchel.

"Every little dirty secret they kept is on that stick. Let's hope they have a list of other bases and that nothing bad has happened with the download." Rose chimed to Marvelous as she began to take apart the computer to look for any parts that could help her build the dimension portal.

But then a noise came out from one of the dirt pillars above them and Rose curiously but cautiously walked to it. "Rose?" Marvelous called out to her, he saw her staring at the pillar and ran to join her only for it to shake when he got to her. "Is there... something in there?" He asked her. "Let's hope not." She answered. Something fell from the ceiling and onto Rose causing her to shriek and to frantically get the thing off. It flew off and landed behind them causing them to turn around and find out that the thing was a combination of a blue hand and a red foot.

Rose slowly but again cautiously walked over to it and picked it up. "What in the actual fuck?!" Rose said out loud and as if by cue more of the same kind of creatures fell from the dirt pillars. "Rose what are these things?!" Marvelous asked her as the creatures surrounded them in a circle. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?!" She snapped at him.

The creature Rose was holding tried to grab Marvelous's face but thankfully she crushed it in time and grabbed its gem shards? "What the hell is that? It looks like two gems shards, stuck together." Marvelous said to Rose who just grunted disgustedly and threw it away. "Wait a minute. Is that what all these things are? Gems stuck together?" He realised as he looked the other ones while Rose turned green in the face and ended up throwing up on one of the creatures which poofed on impact when the puke hit it at high speed, she gasped before saying. "Oh god no. Please tell me these aren't what I think they are." "Um, Rose are you ok?" Marvelous asked her as he gently rubbed her back as another dirt pillar cracked close to them.

"What was that?" He asked as the dirt pillar exploded, revealing a cluster gem with four too familiar silhouettes fused together at the waist. They were screaming as they desperately tried to pull themselves away from the fusion but they failed. With a final scream, the cluster glitched and turned into a cluster gem monster with multiple hands and eyes. Roses breathing became more agitated as she was now frozen from the fear. "Rose. Rose, What do we do now?! You're supposed to be the expert here! Hey!" Marvelous got grabbed by one of the smaller cluster gem monsters but luckily he yanked it off and stabbed it with his sword. "Rose talk to me please!" He started to fight off the cluster gems with his sword.

The cluster gem monster grabbed Rose with its multiple hands but she made no attempt to get away from it. "Ugh!" It knocked her glasses off and she cried out in shock and horror. Her eyes opened wide as she realised what the monster was. "These were my past clones, shattered/torn into pieces. They were buried together." She started to cry but it wasn't just her crying. "Why aren't you moving?!" Marvelous yelled at her as he tried to snap her out of it.

"They were forced together... They were forced to fuse! This is wrong! Uh, uh, I'm so so sorry. Ahh!" Her body started to glitch in a similar way the monster did before it formed. Marvelous watched in horror as she glitched into a woman with blue skin, prominent lips, a gemstone in the palm of her right hand, wavy hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face and was wearing an floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top with a blue pinafore that had a yellow star on it and a blue skirt with several frilly layers in several blue shades resembling an open geode with white elbow-length evening gloves.

"I'm so sorry I never foresaw this happening, I should've though!" She covered her face with her hands to hide her tears but then she glitched into another woman with bright-peach skin, black eyes, very long, curly pink hair styled in thick, tube-like ringlets, lips with a pale pink colour wearing a strapless, floor-length, lilac and snow trimmed, tiered white and usually pink dress with multiple layers, resembling the petals of a rose, it also had a star-shaped cutout in the navel area showing a pink gemstone.

She tore her hands away from her face and forced herself to look at the creature. "I so sorry I never wanted this to happen to you." She glitched into brightly coloured another woman, then another one, then another one, then another one, then she practically glitched into a variety of colourful women and repeated except... she didn't glitch back into herself once. It was like she was trying to avoid glitching back.

"NO! No, Rose, you need to snap out of it and come back! Rose! Rosie!" Marvelous yelled at her as he tried to fight off the remaining cluster gems. "Rosie! What's the matter?! This isn't like you!" She kept glitching into colourful women but much faster now so they only appeared for a second or two before glitching into another one. "Rosalina!"

Upon hearing Marvelous yell her full first name, Rose finally glitched back into herself and pushed the cluster away powerfully, she then summoned Garnets gauntlets and punched the cluster's gem defeating it once and for all.

"Finally! They're gone!" Marvelous yelled out gladly as he defeated the last small cluster gem monster. He noticed that Rose fell silent as she slowly walked towards the clusters gem, encase it in some sort of small pink bubble and fell onto her knees holding it in the palms of her hands. "Rose?" He called out to her but instead of answering him Rose began talking to herself.

"So this is what the Zangyack thinks of fusion! We couldn't have known they would do this... This is where they've been! All the ones Devil couldn't find! They've been here the whole time! Rose couldn't have known. This is punishment for the rebellion! It's not our fault! It is! This is punishment for her! This is punishment for them! This is punishment for all of us!"

"Rosalina!" Marvelous yelled her full first name at her again in hope that it would snap her out of it like it did the first time and thankfully it did. She turned her head to look at him and he saw that her eyes were full to the brim with tears. She slowly stood up with the bubble still in her hands and walked to the other fused gems. One by one she picked them up and placed them in the same bubble the cluster gem was in. When she was done, she held it in her arms and collapsed from exhaustion but Marvelous caught her just in time before she could hit the floor.

"Are you... alright?" He asked her as he gently lowered her onto the ground. "I wish you hadn't seen that..." She whispered to him while readjusting herself in his arms. "It's okay. I won't tell the others." He promised her. "No," She told him. "It's not okay." "Why?" Marvelous asked Rose confused. "What the Zangyack did, taking the shards and parts of my fallen clones and combining them, the clones weren't asked permission. Fusion is a choice, the clones weren't given a choice. It isn't right; it isn't fusion!" She snapped at him as the tears that were brimming in her eyes before finally fell down.

"Sorry... Garnet kicked in there, she hates it when people mess with fusion but I don't think she's the only one who hates it." Rose whispered as she cried. "How did you know it?" She asked Marvelous who just looked at her confused. "My name. My full first name Rosalina. You wrote it in my notebook and you yelled it out to me earlier but I never told any you about it so how did you know?" "Your friend Devil told us." He answered simply. "I'm gonna kill her when we get back." Rose growled out with tears still streaming down her face.

"Why?" Marvelous prodded hoping to find out why she wanted to kill Devil. "I haven't used that name since my parents died, it reminds me of the extract moment t-that d-d-damn c-c-car cra-crashed in-into o-our-ours and OH, GOD I'M HAVING A FLASHBACK AND IT'S NOT PRETTY!" Rose sobbed out, her face now a teary and snotty mess. Gross. "I'm guessing you did not have a happy childhood?" He said bluntly and Rose just gave him a death glare. "My favourite toy was a knife, you finish the puzzle!" She screamed out annoyed, woah talk about a mood swing. "You know Marvelous people who weave love, create without knowing and carve a path through history though I'll take a stand I'm still only human so the goddess you need can't be me." Marvelous just looked at the girl, confused at what she just said while Rose just chuckled at his confusion.

"I tell you what that means later." Rose teased him, she slowly stood back up and wiped away the tears and snot as the other Gokaigers came running in. "Ok, what happened here?" Luka asked, staring at the cracked pillars then at the bubble Rose was holding. Two hands fused climbed up her leg causing her to shriek and throw it off. "No one else touch it! Gah!" Rose yelled as she glitched once again causing everyone to look at her in worry but thankfully this time she managed to keep herself calm enough to stay as herself and stop it. She looked up at the remaining pillars on the ceiling and felt herself fill with dread just by looking at them and knowing what was inside of them. "Ok, first we need to destroy the remaining pillars then we need to poof and bubble all of the creatures that come out of them. We can't let any escape." Rose croaked, snatching Lukas gun and using it to shoot the two fused hands creature to put the poor thing out of its misery.

(Later that night)

Rose was busy trying to separate the gem shards from each other as she sat by a campfire she made. "Come on please let me help you I know you're scared but I am too so at least let me try to stop the pain I saw you in." It took a while but she finally did it, she separated the gem shards and was now trying to find the shards they actually go with and hopefully put them back together, unfortunately, though despite her best efforts she only managed to fix one of them which looked like a flat light pink hexagon gem but stretched to look like a prism. She preceded to use her powers to burn the rest of them so that they wouldn't have to though that torture again, she watched them slowly melt in her hands till they became nothing but ash.

"Rose-San?" Navi voice snapped Rose out of her fire-induced trance causing the girl to look at the bird. "Yes, Navi?" Rose answered with sadness in her voice. "Could I switch tents with you tonight?" She asked, confusing Rose. "What?" Rose inquired. "Well um Marvelous-San sometimes snores in his sleep and I can't sleep when he does that." "Um, yeah sure why not?" Rose answered, trying to best not to slap herself for that answer.

She quickly retreated back to her tent to try and save as much dignity as she can. An hour or two after that embarrassment Rose was busy working hard on her laptop trying to figure out the right formulas and codes to get the portal network up and running. "Ok got some parts now I just got to try and figure out the right co-and oh for fuck's sake! Another glitch?! That's the third time tonight!" She saw a shadow outside her tent about to enter without warning, she just rolled her eyes and yelled out. "Read the sign!" Unfortunately, though the shadow came in anyway. "Hey, Rose you want to join us at our campfire?" Marvelous said as he poked his head through the fabric door.

"Did you not see the sign?!" She yelled at him, throwing her laptop to the side so she could push the annoying captain out of her tent."What sign?" He asked. She kicked him out with both of her feet and climbed out of the tent to make sure he wasn't going to do it again. She pointed at the wooden sign in the ground near the door and snapped at him. "The sign! It says, 'Keep Out'!" "No. It says 'Go Away Humans'." Marvelous corrected causing Rose to look at it. "Oh. So it does. Never lose your temper in the middle of a door sign." She advised while crouching down in front of the sign, taking a sharpie out of her pocket and began writing on the sign to fix the error. "There fixed." She chimed as she stood back up, the sign now saying 'Go Away Humans and Space Pirates' "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back into my tent for some "Fun Time" on my laptop." Marvelous just looked at her confused and Rose just reached 100% on her 'I'm so fucking done' meter. "I finger myself while watching porn on pornhub goodnight." She said quickly with a monotone voice and climbed back into her tent leaving a shocked Marvelous and shocked Gokaigers (Who unfortunately happened to walk up to them at that moment) behind.

(The next morning)

Rose woke up to a massive headache and opened her dry crusty eyes only for the glaring sunlight seeping through her tent make her instantly shut them again. The day before was still fresh in her head as well as the horrors that she went through. She was about to get up and get ready for the day but couldn't move because of something that was holding her down around her waist. She grabbed it, felt it and could swear it was an arm. She forced her eyes to open only to be met by a... sleeping face?! And the sleeping face was Marvelous?! Who was currently cuddling her?! Shocked and surprised Rose appropriately and understandingly yelled out. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"


End file.
